Corks and Claws
by Uppity Bitch
Summary: As alpha pack leader of the Crescent Clan, Caroline has enough to deal with in keeping her wolves in line, but then a familiar sexy hybrid returns with his own set of problems and she can't help but get involved...
1. Chapter 1: Worst Wolf Ever

Author's note: I'm finally expanding Chapters 37 & 38 from my one-shot series, _A Beautiful Symmetry_. Thank you for sending me your asks for this one! The new content begins with Chapter 3. Happy reading!

* * *

As alpha pack leader of the Crescent Clan, Caroline has enough to deal with in keeping her wolves in line, but then a familiar sexy hybrid returns with his own set of problems and she can't help but get involved...

* * *

Werewolf claws made excellent corkscrews. Caroline's blue eyes twinkled in delight as she finished wedging the cork out of an aromatic ruby red cabernet and set it out on the picnic table to breathe. Her gaze swept over the gently rolling hills of her pack's vineyard, Aconite Kiss. The sun burned high overhead and she could see the idiot Salvatore brothers were trying to water the grapes at noon rather than waiting until evening when the heat would be less likely to cause the vines to shrivel. With an impatient wave of her hand, Tyler quickly approached, reassigning them to one of the cellars to help the interns catalog the latest batches of wine.

The musical notes of the delicate copper pipes of her wind chime danced on the slight breeze, but her nose twitched as she sensed trouble was on its way. A low growl of aggravation rumbled in her chest as she placed the worn bookmark made of dried prairie grass back in her book. From her vantage point sitting atop the tallest hill in the area for miles, her blue eyes narrowed suspiciously as she spied a black Cadillac Escalade slowly make its way over the gravel roads toward her home. She scoffed when she noticed how the bitter Oklahoma dust had coated the once-sparkling finish of the pretentious SUV. _Good_.

Caroline grinned wickedly as she recalled the first time Klaus had showed up on her pack's land, a cocksure grin on his handsome face as he assumed a pair of unexpected dimples and accent-laced sweet-talk would convince her pack to join his silly hybrid army. Suffice to say, his visit didn't turn out _quite_ the way he had assumed it would. She shifted slightly in her white Adirondack chair, making herself more comfortable as she watched the attractive asshat unfold his lean, muscular frame from the vehicle, not bothering to see if his traveling companion was following him as he climbed the steep steps to her wraparound porch.

"Caroline, it's been too long," Klaus told her with a short bow. His gray eyes danced with mirth, but underneath his bravado, Caroline could sense he was troubled.

"Not long enough, depending on what shenanigans you've brought to my doorstep," she muttered, turning her attention to the sullen girl that stood a foot behind him, glaring at her feet with her arms defiantly crossed in front of her. She was clearly a werewolf, but her scent carried some interesting secrets. "I'm Caroline. And you are...?" she asked the girl expectantly.

The hybrid quickly answered for her, his accented voice clipping off words in aggravation. "This is Hayley. She's unfortunately become enmeshed with my family and now that her life has been threatened, I thought to bring her here for protection as she's also a pack member of the Crescent Clan." His eyes traced the half-moon birthmark perched near Caroline's bare shoulder that all werewolves born into her pack carried.

Hayley's brown eyes suddenly found Caroline's, a note of challenge in her tone as she said, "I'm the pack's queen."

Klaus sighed in irritation at the girl's bold statement, but otherwise remained silent, while Caroline couldn't help the small chuckle of amusement that escaped her lips. "You're the Crescent Clan's _queen_? Now that _is_ interesting. The Crescent Clan doesn't have _queens_. We have an alpha who leads us."

The girl's whole demeanor changed as she straightened her posture, pushing out her chest as she quickly scanned the vineyard's property as though evaluating the various men she saw working to determine which one was the pack's leader. "Okay, so which one's the alpha," she asked with an odd pout.

"That would be me," Caroline smoothly answered, silently enjoying the way the sullen girl's eyes widened as she took a further step back. A small, petty part of her relished in the way the young wolf had subconsciously started to submit in her presence. She sniffed, noticing how the air quivered suspiciously around the girl, putting Caroline on high alert. Her wolf made its presence known, straining against her skin to be released as it sensed a potential threat to her pack. Caroline soothed it for the moment, her eyes briefly flickering her signature wolf silver as she evaluated her options. _Her pack must come first_. Sensing his alpha's concern, Tyler immediately rushed to the bottom of the stairs, silently waiting for her to speak.

Klaus curled his lip at her pack beta's arrival. He asked condescendingly, "Here to play fetch, runt?" Tyler's answering growl made Hayley jump, her eyes darting nervously between the two aggressive males as they postured and puffed up more like peacocks than wolves.

Caroline rolled her eyes, holding up a hand for silence. "Enough. Tyler, this is Hayley. Take her to the private dining hall and keep her company. Also, please inform Bonnie we may need to gather the pack for a conclave tonight." With a quick nod, Tyler wordlessly maneuvered Hayley down the steps and herded her across the vast lawn toward a small cabin off to the side.

"Tell me, love, does his obedience training extend to the bedroom," Klaus asked in a petulant tone, steel creeping into his glare as he watched the retreating figures.

She scoffed, standing up to reach into the alcove above her table and pull a second goblet from the rack. Pouring generous servings of the hearty cabernet, she handed him his glass before taking a sip of the heady wine. "Honestly, Klaus. You are a thousand-year-old hybrid, not a jealous schoolboy with his first crush. Tyler is my pack beta — you know damn well I don't shit where I eat. The harmony of my pack is far too important to screw it up by screwing one of my own." She tilted her head, her tone condescending as she added, "Besides, you certainly don't have the right to ask _me_ intrusive questions when you bring a pregnant wolf to my door."

Klaus' eyes widened, and she was surprised by the myriad of emotions she found upon his handsome face — shame, regret, anger, and even fear. Clearly there was more to this situation than she first imagined. She sympathetically watched him take a shuddering breath, settling into a chair next to hers as he stared blankly at the vineyard activity bustling below. He took a long drink from his wine, seeming to lose himself in the strong, spicy-sweet flavors as he searched for the right words. She allowed herself to admire the way his dark henley stretched across the smooth muscles of his chest, his collection of necklaces casually slung around his neck.

Finally, he set down his glass and said hoarsely, "It was a drunken one-night stand." He shook his head angrily as he continued. "It was supposed to be meaningless. She was there to give me information on Katherine, an irritatingly resourceful vampire that I've been hunting for centuries."

Caroline bit her lip, trying to determine the best way to tell him what else she knew. She gently questioned, "And then she tracked you down and told you she was pregnant? Did she ask for something in return?"

"Actually, a clan of witches that want to try to overthrow my family kidnapped her, revealed to me that I'm the father, and bound her and the baby's lives to that of the witches so that I cannot harm them," Klaus explained, his anger at feeling so powerless was evident in his ragged tone and the way his knuckles turned white.

He glanced over at Caroline, arching an eyebrow. He curiously asked, "How did you know that she was pregnant?"

"Seriously? Any supernatural creature can hear the second heartbeat. I cannot believe _human_ witches had to point it out. You're the worst wolf _ever_. I bet you haven't even turned since you first broke the curse, have you," she teased, taking another sip of her wine.

"I've been a bit busy, love," he muttered defensively, refilling his glass.

Caroline nodded to herself, cheekily announcing, "Yup. Worst wolf ever." Clinking their goblets together she added, "And here's further proof: I bet you haven't tried to find out if the baby's really yours, have you?"

"Of course I have," he snarled, his eyes darkening dangerously. "Witches performed some sort of spell that proved it."

"Witches. You mean like the ones that are currently threatening your family," she asked flatly. She refilled her glass as well, her blue eyes sweeping across the vineyard and noted with pride the way her pack worked together as a well-organized team as they sorted the grapes to prepare for pressing later that week.

"These were different witches, ones that are loyal to my family," he answered in aggravation. "I'm not a bloody idiot."

"_Right_. Because witches on _your_ payroll couldn't possibly be on someone _else's_ payroll too," she mocked, unable to keep from rolling her eyes at his idiocy.

Suddenly alert, he straightened in his chair, his tone eerily soft as he carefully considered her words. "What are you not telling me? Did you sense something?"

"Obviously," she scoffed. "In addition to the ridiculously shady circumstances in which Hayley became _enmeshed_ with you and your family, I noticed a couple of things." She sighed, mentally preparing for his undoubtedly hostile reaction at what she was about to tell him. "Klaus, Hayley doesn't have your scent. The baby she's carrying should smell like _both_ of you. Whatever Hayley and the witches told you was a lie. The baby isn't yours."

Klaus blinked, his fingers twitching so violently that they neatly snapped his goblet stem in half, spilling the cabernet across the center of her wooden table. "It isn't mine," he half-stated-half-asked in a strangely hoarse voice. "It is nothing more than a plot against me! To keep me distracted while the witches try to overthrow my family," he growled, eyes flashing a feral, murderous gold as he clenched his fists. "I'll have that wretched wolf's head for this," he swore, leaping to his feet.

Caroline let out a threatening snarl, the same authoritative cadence she used to keep her own wolves in line. "Sit down." Her sharp claws erupted from her fingertips, but she kept the rest of her wolf at bay for the moment. The power behind her words seemed to give him pause, and he reluctantly took his seat, the angry yellow of his eyes glowing brightly. "Seriously, Klaus, with that impulsive nature of yours, it's no wonder I was able to so easily thwart your attempts at waging war against my pack when we first met."

He growled lowly at her mocking tone. "It was a simple misunderstanding, sweetheart. I merely arrived with an enticing offer for your pack and you tried to kill me."

She smiled fondly at the memories he raised. Back then, the foolish hybrid had no idea what he blundered into when he first approached her pack.

_Klaus had caused quite a stir in pack communities across the nation when he broke his curse to become a powerful hybrid. What he hadn't anticipated was how knowledgeable Caroline and her pack had become regarding his plans for a hybrid army in addition to the Originals and their weaknesses. By the time he had arrived at her vineyard, she had dozens of contingency plans in place to ensure her pack's survival as well as their continued freedom._

_ When the arrogant hybrid greeted her with a flirtatious smirk, she had allowed him to spin his seductive tale of power and immortality and how he would selflessly give this gift to her pack once they submitted to his will. But Caroline would never submit. For generations, the Crescent Clan had been fiercely loyal to its own, and that was not about to change just because a pair of dimples and a sexy grin strutted onto her pack lands. Also, she could read the threat of violence in the powerful line of his muscles and knew that his promises of peace and goodwill were clever little lies meant to soothe her wolves into complacency before their freedom was snatched away. _

_ She had welcomed Klaus warmly to the vineyard and invited him to a feast in which she proposed they open negotiations. Although suspicious of her offer, he amicably agreed, sending her a heated gaze that she couldn't help but reciprocate. After all, what general didn't enjoy a side of wooing with their war? Seated next to him in her pack's banquet hall, she easily distracted him with witty banter and sly little touches, winding him up to the point that he was oblivious to Bonnie, her pack's healer, deftly swiping the protection talisman from around his neck. _

_ Once Caroline noted all the necessary pieces were in place, she enacted the next phase of her plan, and invited her wolves to raise their wine glasses to toast their honored guest. As they all drank deeply, Klaus suddenly began choking, clutching wildly at his throat._

_ At his furious glare, Caroline had stood over him calmly, explaining in a cold voice, "Aconite. Also known as 'wolfsbane'. And, just a touch of white oak ash." As Klaus valiantly fought off the effects of his drugged wine, she added matter-of-factly, "You should guard your secrets more carefully, hybrid. Like we do," and then flicked her wrist, causing the powerful immortal to fly through the air until he was pinned to the wall by her unexpected magic. _

"You tricked me," Klaus grumbled, pulling her out of her fond memories.

She laughed, her long blonde curls dancing about her bare shoulders. "You _wanted_ to be tricked." She patted his hand in mock sympathy. "We eventually reached a favorable understanding, Klaus." Her blue eyes narrowed as she recalled the reason for his visit. "Clearly our alliance has paid off for you, considering you're already dumping problems on my doorstep."

He huffed, fists still clenched in anger as he said, "You have destroyed the witches' leverage over my family. Once I learn the depth of the girl's treachery, she will be swiftly dealt with along with those bloody witches."

Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest and said defiantly, "Not on my watch you won't. You've brought the wolf to _my_ lands which means _I_ now have a say in her fate. Hayley's still pregnant and that's a line we _don't_ cross." The silver of her wolf danced in her eyes momentarily, a warning she expected Klaus to heed. Although his strong jaw tightened in annoyance, he nodded in agreement.

Taking a breath, she leaned forward in her chair and kept her voice even as she calmly explained, "The other unsettling thing I noticed about Hayley is the way the air around her shimmered slightly. One or more spells are at work here and I'm suspicious of that wolf's incredibly convenient birthmark."

Raising an eyebrow, Klaus asked, "You think she's not part of your clan? I've never heard of pack marks being magically altered before. Are you sure it can be done?"

Caroline grimly answered, "With magic, anything is possible. I'm more curious to know why my pack was brought into your family's shenanigans." Reaching a decision, she stood up, draining the rest of her glass before telling him, "So, let's go ask her." Not looking back to see if Klaus was following her, she headed down the steps, determined to learn the truth.

If her pack had an enemy, she would find out. _Her pack must come first._


	2. Chapter 2: Learn Your Place

Warning: Some adventurous sexy times ahead!

* * *

"You're here to kill me." Caroline raised a surprised eyebrow at Hayley's blunt statement, taking in the tense lines of her small frame and the overpowering smell of fear coming off of her in waves. "You figured out the baby isn't Klaus'," she added in a weak voice, a note of resignation creeping in.

Caroline exchanged a brief glance with Klaus, who seemed content to allow the wolf to cower before them if his disdainful smile was any indication. She didn't relish the fear she saw in the girl's eyes, and couldn't help but hear the rapid heartbeats that announced both mother and child were in distress. She kept her voice even as she answered calmly, "My pack doesn't harm pregnant women or their children. It isn't our way."

She nodded toward Tyler who began setting out a bag of aromatic sumac leaves, a shallow wooden bowl, bloodroot petals, and black and white ribbons. She began crumbling the leaves into the bowl while Tyler added the white petals. "Should I send for Bonnie," he asked her quietly.

She smiled at her pack beta as she dipped the black ribbon into the mixture. "No. Your magic is strong."

Klaus huffed as Tyler preened under his alpha's attention. "Pompous git," he muttered under his breath.

Ignoring him, Caroline reached for Hayley's wrist, wrapping the black ribbon around it and then dipping both hands into the bowl to let the mixture cascade through her fingers. "You'll want to stand still during the ritual," she told Hayley, whose eyes widened comically.

"Wait. You guys are witches? But I thought you were wolves," she asked in confusion as she looked down to study the ribbon more closely.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she flippantly said, "Why can't we be both?" She jerked her chin in Klaus' direction, adding teasingly, "Hybrids always make a big deal about being two things. Like multitasking is hard or something. My pack has magic but you don't see us going around bragging about it." She bit her lip to hide her grin when she heard Klaus' irritated grumbling.

Refocusing her energy, she grasped Tyler's hand and together they pushed their power toward the concoction until the ribbon began to glow. Very carefully, Caroline allowed one claw to delicately peel back the black ribbon while Tyler quickly tied the white ribbon in its place. Chanting together, they felt the spell release its hold, and as the ribbon fell away, so did the crescent-shaped birthmark on Hayley's skin.

Her brown eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her smooth olive skin, now bare of her mark that claimed she belonged with Caroline's pack. She seemed to fight down a sob and instead tears fell silently down her face as she waited for someone to speak.

"Tyler, leave us. Go see how Matt's doing with the new irrigation system installation," Caroline quietly commanded.

The pack beta had barely closed the door before Klaus rested his palms on the long oak table, leaning over so that he could look down threateningly at Hayley's huddled form on the bench seat. "My, my, how the tables have turned, little wolf. I recall not so long ago how you dangled your so-called _leverage _over my head, and now that your fortunes have reversed, however will you recover?"

"Katherine convinced me to help her take down the Originals. Once she knew I was pregnant, she came up with this plan where I sleep with Klaus and make him think the baby's his. Then, she had a witch create a glamour spell so it looked like I was a part of the Crescent Clan." Hayley swiped angrily at her damp cheeks, staring blankly into space as she revealed in a choked voice, "The real father doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby and I needed the money Katherine offered me."

Caroline quickly cut off Klaus' answering snarl, sharply asking, "Why bring my pack into it? What does Katherine want with the Crescent Clan?" She could feel her claws digging into her clenched fists, her wolf anxious at the thought of her pack being targeted.

Hayley's fearful brown eyes flicked to hers briefly before she returned to staring at the table in front of her. "Katherine knew about the alliance between Klaus and the Crescent Clan. She said that Klaus was drawn to one of its wolves, so if I showed up supposedly pregnant with his child, it would cause trouble for him and possibly break the alliance. She said that losing such a powerful alliance would ensure the Originals lost their war with the witches."

Hayley had barely finished speaking before Klaus let out a tremendous roar, flipping over the oak table in his rage. He stormed over to the trembling wolf, gripping her neck tightly with one hand as he hissed, "Foolish little wolf. Do you know what happens to those who betray me?!" His eyes were a feral gold, glowing angrily as he threatened, "I may not harm one who is in your _delicate_ condition, but once you give birth, start running, little wolf."

Caroline's wolf clawed just below her skin, drawn to the violence within Klaus and eager to force him to submit. Her wolf's silver bled into her gaze as she growled, "The wolf is _mine_. I claim her as pack."

Startled by her unexpected words, Klaus released his grip on the girl who scrambled away from him to cower in a corner. "Have you lost your bloody mind, Caroline?! That filthy traitor is loyal to no one but herself. She will betray you at the first opportunity!"

Caroline kept her gaze on the girl who seemed just as surprised as Klaus, but with a healthy dose of fear that kept her body trembling in the corner. Caroline declared, "She is a survivor — a trait my pack honors. She will earn her place in time."

"I will not allow this to come to pass," Klaus began, stomping over to Caroline with black veins crawling under his golden eyes as his fangs unsheathed.

Her own wolf snarled in response at his challenge, her eyes glowing silver as her curved fangs released. "On _my_ land, you only possess the authority _I_ allow, hybrid. Learn your place before I put you in it," she warned.

Sensing his alpha's anger, Tyler quickly returned, her pack beta starting to shift into his wolf, but she stopped him with a single gesture before he launched himself at the furious hybrid. "Tyler, stand down. Let Bonnie know that the conclave will happen tonight." She glanced briefly at Hayley, who wore an expression of disbelief on her tear-streaked face. "Tell the pack we're welcoming our newest member." Tyler nodded once, glaring at Klaus as he left.

She turned to Klaus who was still seething with rage. "Take a walk. We'll have things to discuss later." He stormed past her, ripping the heavy wooden door from its hinges as he stomped out of the dining hall.

Caroline sighed in irritation as she watched the splintered pieces of hardy redwood clatter to the floor. "I'll take that out on his ass later," she muttered, feeling her wolf recede within her as she took a calming breath.

Hayley scrambled to her feet, brown eyes calculating as she quietly asked, "Why are you helping me?"

"I meant what I said. You are a survivor, something my pack values in its wolves." Caroline's eyes returned to their normal blue, but appeared no less threatening as she told Hayley, "Do not mistake my generosity for weakness. You _will _earn your place here just like everyone else."

The other wolf nodded in agreement. "I understand." She watched in awe as Caroline easily tipped the heavy oak table right-side up only using one hand. She fidgeted, as though unsure of what to do with her hands. "Katherine thought I just went along with her plan for the money," she began hesitantly. "But I listened to the stories she told me about the Crescent Clan and its fierce alpha. How you faced down the Brotherhood of the Five and ended their centuries-old line of supernatural hunters. Or, that time you took out these sirens that supposedly served the devil."

"You'd be surprised by how easy the siren thing was resolved. Truthfully, it felt a bit pointless by the end," Caroline chuckled, bending over to scoop up the spell ingredients that Klaus had spilled during his temper tantrum.

The eager expression on the wolf's face revealed that she was hoping for Caroline to elaborate, but when she didn't, she said, "But my point is that Katherine had all these awesome stories about how tough and smart your pack was, but what really got me was how the pack was a family. That all of the pack members were fiercely loyal to each other and would fight to the death to protect its own." Her voice caught as she finished quietly, "I never had that before and I wanted it for me and my baby. Somewhere we could belong."

Caroline straightened, placing the wooden bowl and other ingredients back on the table. "You have it now," she acknowledged with a reassuring smile.

Hayley blinked back tears as she cleared her throat. Glancing up at Caroline, she blushed a bit as she said in embarrassment, "Katherine told me the alpha was a guy, and I kept picturing all of the crazy battles you fought to protect your pack and I...I kinda had a thing for you...you know, before I knew you were _you_."

Caroline threw back her head and laughed, blonde curls bouncing as she said with a twinkle in her eye, "While you're not the first pack member to try to get in my pants, you're definitely the first one to tell me it's because you thought I was a guy." She glanced at the large picture window, catching the faint outline of Klaus' tense frame as he stomped past a few pack members who were pruning Carignane grapevines. She frowned, making a mental note to have his hide if he damaged any of those grapes as they were part of a special blend that was cultivated exclusively for the vineyard's spicy, velvety cabernet.

Noticing Caroline's attention, Hayley obviously misinterpreted her expression as she awkwardly remarked, "Um...so what happened with Klaus...it was just a one-time thing. I promise it's not like that with us." The alpha's silence inexplicably seemed to entice her into further confessing, "Actually, I'm uh...kinda into Klaus' brother, Elijah. Which I know is kinda squicky because of what happened with Klaus."

Caroline arched an eyebrow, her voice matter-of-fact as she said, "We once had a foolish pack member who toyed with two brothers in our clan." Her smile was a merciless blade as she shrugged nonchalantly, "We ate her."

Gulping loudly, Hayley squeaked, "Oh."

"Not because of her terrible romantic choices," Caroline elaborated, "She was executed because she betrayed our pack to a hunter named Alaric." Her gaze turned fierce as she watched the wolf shiver slightly at her words. A hint of a growl entered her voice as she said, "Never forget — you're a part of our family — unless you betray us."

Her expression cleared as a lovely, dark-skinned woman entered the dining hall. "Hayley, this is Bonnie, our pack's healer. She's here to walk you through tonight's conclave and dedication ceremony." Nodding once at Bonnie, she left the women alone, walking back into the stifling Oklahoma heat to find her wayward hybrid.

A rustling noise caught her attention and once she realized it was the rough fabric of Klaus' jeans as he moved through her orchard, she headed that way as well, her lips curving into a small, pleased smile as she could hear how his footsteps had lightened and were no longer as aggressive. The arrogant hybrid had calmed down since their disagreement, and by the pattern she could make out, it appeared that he realized he had company. She let out a tiny rumble of pleasure as she realized he was purposely leading her deeper into the orchard where they could be assured of no distractions.

Caroline inhaled the sweet aroma of ripening peaches, thinking that they smelled of summertime, which was the inspiration behind her combining them with Chardonnay grapes for the vineyard's wildly popular white wine sangria. She came to a cluster of peach trees, finding Klaus casually leaning against a thick branch of the oldest peach tree in her orchard.

Crossing his arms in a huff, he finally spoke. "You've welcomed that deceitful jackal into your pack. Very careless of you, sweetheart."

"Pack business doesn't require your commentary, hybrid," she countered, a hand on her hip as she playfully glared at him. "That said, it appears we're going to need to fight a war together, so apparently _some_ aspects of my pack business will intersect with you."

Steel flashed in his gray gaze as he answered, "Don't assume I will passively allow you decide which areas of business to discuss with me, love." His eyes darkened as a sly smirk spread across his face, "However, I do look forward to our _intersecting_," he finished with a low growl.

She felt her wolf lunge at his words, anxious to accept the hybrid's challenge. Slowly stalking toward him, she rumbled, "You challenged my authority. _And_ you owe me a door." She allowed the tip of her tongue to tease an emerging fang, telling him, "I'm taking that out on your ass."

"Oh, I certainly hope so, love," Klaus countered, gold flaring in his gaze as he followed the seductive movement of her wicked tongue over her fangs.

She landed against him with an excited snarl, grabbing his strong shoulders and whirling him around until one dimpled cheek was pressed against the broad trunk of the peach tree. Her claws tore at his jeans, anxious to sink into his pale flesh. Once he was exposed, she grinned in delight at the way his skin seemed to quiver in anticipation. She sank to her knees behind him, roughly massaging his ass as he groaned in pleasure. She fumbled for the wicker basket laying on its side near her feet, spilling freshly picked peaches, and she leaned over to select a large one. As she held it in her palm, she could feel the fuzz-covered flesh slightly give, indicating that it was ripe and that its juices would be very sweet. _Sweet indeed_.

With a playful smile, she held the peach over his firm cheeks, crushing the blush-colored fruit so that its juices would stain his pale skin. Klaus let out a surprised gasp at the first touch of the cool liquid, then groaned as he felt her start to smear the juices over his ass, her sensual touches setting him ablaze. Caroline moved closer, allowing her breath to softly caress his pale skin, inhaling the heady aroma of his obvious arousal. With a possessive growl, she slid her tongue across his cheeks, chasing the sticky syrup of the peach, and playfully nipping his skin as he called out her name hoarsely.

One of Caroline's hands scrabbled for another ripe peach from the overturned basket, and her voice rough with want as she commanded Klaus, "Turn around." She caught the sexy gold in his gaze as he watched her hungrily. Blushing under his blatant perusal, she quickly turned her attention toward his cock, thick and aching as it awaited her touch. She crushed the peach's flesh over his erect member, smearing its sweetness with both hands as she teased him mercilessly. The silver of her wolf flared in her blue eyes as she looked up at him, continuing her seductive strokes under his greedy gaze.

"Tell me what you need," she told him, slowing down her movements as he let out a frustrated groan.

"You know what I need," he growled lowly, stubbornly clenching his fists as he watched her with blazing golden eyes.

Caroline gave him an impish grin, lightly swirling her index finger around his swollen tip. "Yes, but I told you to _tell_ me. _Beg_ me."

The commanding tone of her words seemed to spark something within Klaus, and, licking his lips, he ground out, "Put those pretty lips on my cock and suck me." At her sharp glance, he softened his voice, panting, "Make me come for you, love, please."

Wolf-silver eyes alight with amusement, she surprised him by suddenly taking him fully into her mouth, sucking off the sticky peach nectar and sighing pleasurably at the taste of his savory arousal mixed with sweetness. He let out a string of curses as she flicked her tongue along the sides, feeling how his body twitched delightfully. He bucked his hips eagerly against her mouth, moaning as she took him deeper, and at that final, delicate nip of her teeth, Klaus became lost in the delicious moment as he spent himself with a shudder.

"Your turn," Klaus said with a ferocious snarl, ripping off his dark henley and attacking Caroline with a filthy, punishing kiss that left her writhing on top of the soft clover. He quickly stripped off her sage-colored halter top and ragged jean shorts, his hands desperate to touch her soft skin. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her at the feel of those determined fingers, watching with interest when he stopped his explorations to pluck another peach from the basket.

Smirking down at her, he squeezed the ripe, rosy flesh until it burst over her hips and stomach, smearing the sticky juices along her torso. He slid his tongue in wide arcs over her form, lapping at the bits of fruit and nectar. "You taste divine, sweetheart," he groaned, his talented tongue taking a wicked detour over her mound before pausing to add with a possessive growl, "But my favorite flavors are here," and then plunged the tip into her dripping core.

Caroline felt herself unravel as he swirled his tongue within her, stroking the slick walls and groaning at the taste. She could feel herself getting close, and began to grind against his sinful mouth until he pulled back with a smug smile. "Klaus," she shouted angrily, unable to help the way her hips tried to chase after him.

"Say it, love," Klaus teased, "Tell me what you need." He allowed one finger to lightly touch her aching clit. "_Beg_ me."

She groaned, in her lustful haze realizing she should have known he would get his revenge. "Fine," she seethed, feeling how her body was near the edge and needing that final push he could give her. "Take your cock and fuck me. Spread me wide and fuck me _deep_. Now. Please."

The surprised look on his handsome face was priceless, but he quickly recovered to shoot her a heated gaze full of gleaming hybrid gold. He grasped her thighs, pushing them apart as he exposed her quivering center. He positioned himself at her opening, digging his fingers into her inner thighs as he spread her legs wide. With a snap of his hips, he buried his cock, causing her to let out a delighted squeal.

Caroline was surprised to find how much she enjoyed allowing Klaus to take control. Her body responded eagerly to the way he pinned her down with his hybrid strength, and while she knew she could overpower him if necessary, she allowed herself to let go and enjoy the delicious fun of the powerful hybrid between her thighs. His thrusts were masterful, calculated to bring her to the precipice of pleasure, and his strangled moan as she purposely tightened around him made her flush with pleasure. He angled his hips in a way that rubbed her clit just as she needed, clenching around him as he rode out the remaining waves of their combined release.

Klaus collapsed on top of her, panting, his fingers possessively tracing her jawline all the way down to the crescent birthmark near her shoulder. She was taken aback when he placed a delicate, reverent kiss on top of it. She had a feeling he was about to make their alliance in the upcoming war with the witches more...complicated. _Perhaps she would let him_. Her wolf seemed to be on board with that idea, lazily basking in the intoxicating scents of their playful sex mixed with sweet nectar and damp earth. She stretched her lean body underneath his, enjoying the effortless way they fit together. She reached up to kiss him firmly on the lips, allowing her tongue to linger along the traces of their passion.

Finally breaking their kiss, Caroline cupped Klaus' face, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she asked, "So, ready to start a war?"


	3. Chapter 3: Blood and Earth and Magic

Author's note: Hi guys! Here's where the new content begins for this story. Enjoy!

Warning: Couldn't resist some more sexytimes. :)

* * *

Frenzied anticipation made the air heavy. It settled over Caroline's bones with a quiver as her wolf clawed against her skin. _It was almost time_. The mossy rocks of the dry creek bed were cool against her bare feet as she made her way to the ritual site where her pack had gathered for the conclave. Tonight, they were welcoming their newest member, Hayley, into the Crescent Clan. Caroline had claimed her as pack and the girl had pledged her loyalty, but it wasn't until the ritual was complete that her protection within the pack was secured.

She spied Bonnie, their pack's healer, beneath the sacred black walnut whose enormous branches shaded the creek along most of the east bank. Pack members lined the creek bed and spilled out along the tall banks, their nude forms casting beautiful, strong shadows in the torchlight. Sensing their alpha's presence, they all bowed their heads respectfully, but Caroline found herself looking for the hybrid. _Her hybrid_.

It was the brief, golden flare of his wolf's gold that drew her in, temporarily making her forget the conclave as her breath caught in her throat. He hadn't balked when she told him that if he wished to attend the conclave, he would need to be nude just like her pack. The fire's vibrant flames set his flesh aglow, softening the hard planes of his smooth body. She looked forward to feeling that smooth skin warmed by the firelight and indulge in his heady scent once more. _From the wicked smirk he sent her way, it seemed he had similar plans_.

A short, indulgent growl from the base of her throat signaled her pack to stand at ease as she reached the large quartz rock where their most sacred of ceremonies were performed. With a brief nod to Bonnie, they both raised their arms to call upon the pack's ancestors, the leaves of the black walnut rustling in unison as the first tendrils of magic filled the air. Tyler brought Hayley before them, each dropping thin ropes of braided sweetgrass into the main bonfire.

"We gather upon our holy ground to initiate our new pack member. I claim her as pack," Caroline told the crowd solemnly.

Immediately they responded with one powerful voice, "We claim her as pack!"

It made her skin vibrate with excitement to hear the strength of her pack members, to feel their deep-rooted connection of blood and earth and magic. Smoke from the flames enveloped them as Bonnie carefully placed thrice-blessed rose rocks at the base of the bonfire. A plentiful stone from their pack's land, it symbolized stability, the eternal connection to their homeland and an anchor from which to focus their magic.

"Kneel," she commanded Hayley, placing a gentle hand to her bare shoulder to help calm the girl's nerves.

Caroline addressed her pack, her voice carrying to the deep forests beyond. "An enemy witch clan has worked magic upon Hayley. We will purge these spells so that she can be anointed into our pack." Low growls swept through her people, and she could feel their outrage at the thought of a witch clan targeting a pack member. _They protected their own_.

The skin between her shoulder blades twitched as she felt Klaus' continued irritation at her claiming Hayley as pack. He did not get a say in her pack's business. _She would teach him his place if needed_. Ignoring the petulant hybrid, she knelt beside Hayley and clasped their hands together. "My strength is yours; your strength is mine. Together, we'll cleanse our enemies' spells from your flesh so you will be whole once more."

The women reached into the roaring fire, the flames seemingly parting from their hands as they each grasped a rose rock. The blazing heat from the stones seared their flesh as the pack began to chant in thundering voices. The acrid stench of burnt skin assaulted the senses, but Caroline breathed through the pain, allowing her wolf to soothe the fleeting hurt the spell inflicted.

Tears welled up in Hayley's brown eyes, and Caroline could feel the girl's shame as small whimpers escaped her lips. Their pack initiate wanted so badly to be brave and impress her new pack mates with her strength, but as an ordinary werewolf, she didn't possess their power. Caroline quietly took Hayley's empty hand, using her magic to send her a small ripple of comfort. While Hayley didn't have magic, the alpha believed the wolf would still find her place within the pack.

Bonnie led the final chants, the feverish pitch of the healer's voice whipping the gathered wolves into a frenzy that mirrored the roaring flames of the bonfire and surrounding torches. The Crescent Clan's power enveloped Hayley, sinking into her naked skin as it cleansed her of any residual magic from the enemy witches. The rose rocks in their palms exploded, signifying the ritual's completion.

"It is done," Caroline announced, nodding to Tyler who passed her the ceremonial shell cup filled with black drink. The black drink ritual was one of the Crescent Clan's most sacred traditions. Her pack turned to it in times of celebration and mourning as a way to strengthen their communal ties and draw strength from their bond.

She stood over Hayley, holding the cup to the night sky as she intoned, "Do you swear fealty to the Crescent Clan, vowing to uphold pack laws, protect your fellow members and fight by their side?"

Hayley raised her voice so that all of the gathered wolves could hear as she shouted, "I pledge my loyalty!"

Over the excited murmurs of her pack, the alpha couldn't help but catch Klaus' derisive snort. _Asshat_. She quickly leashed her wolf who'd excitedly begun to claw at her skin at the prospect of having the irksome hybrid once more. _Not the time to get distracted_.

Clearing her throat, Caroline told her wolves, "Hayley is a survivor; a trait we value. She will earn her place in time." Glancing at the new pack member, she reassured her, "Welcome to our family. Rise, and be counted as our own." She drank deeply from the cup, solemnly handing it to Hayley as she stood before her.

Once Hayley had taken a drink, Caroline leaned in, her voice barely more than a harsh whisper as she warned, "Never forget little wolf — you're a part of our family — unless you betray us." She allowed her wolf to rise, its sinister silver reflected in her gaze to complete her threat.

She watched in satisfaction as the girl gulped nervously as she nodded in understanding, bowing respectfully once more. Caroline's lieutenants stepped forward to begin passing the black drink to the rest of the pack, the roasted yaupon holly leaves infusing the air with its rich, earthy aroma.

Bonnie handed her a hunting knife, careful of the blade's edge as it was tradition that each pack member made their own cut. _An offering must be freely given, not taken_. Caroline gripped the worn handle, drawing a thin line across the width of her palm and then gave it to Hayley.

Flinching slightly, the newest pack member sliced into her flesh, a small gasp escaping her lips as Caroline smashed their hands together. The alpha decreed, "One pack. One blood." The pack formed a protective circle, fanning out across the banks of the creek as they joined in the communal bloodletting. As more members exchanged their life force, the air grew heavy with the weight of the Crescent Clan's magic.

The ritual cuts quickly healed, and Caroline helped Bonnie focus their energy on the final piece of the ceremony. She held out Hayley's arm, placing a tender kiss to her bare shoulder as she felt the power flow through her. Because only those born into the pack bear the Crescent Clan's mark, they used their magic to create a symbol to signify an outside wolf's bound oath to the pack. She watched in satisfaction as the crescent symbol fully formed, Hayley's eyes filling as she choked out her thanks.

Caroline caught Klaus' silent figure out of the corner of her eye, and she appreciated that he respected her pack's ways enough to finally stand aside and allow the ceremony to be completed without incident. _He understood the sanctity of blood_. With a quick nod to Tyler, she signaled the conclave's end and he began leading the pack further into the woods where all-night festivities would take place to properly welcome Hayley into their pack.

"That was quite the spectacle, love." His tone grew thoughtful as he flashed to her side. "I've witnessed sacred rites for centuries, but I don't recall ever feeling the powerful sense of loyalty, of community that I felt just now. Your pack is special." A coy smirk slid into place as he added, "Almost as special as its alpha."

She rolled her eyes at his obvious flirtation. "Of course we're special — otherwise the Original hybrid wouldn't have been so desperate to form an alliance." Her tone grew serious as she told him, "Your enemies are now ours. The Crescent Clan will travel to your lands and fight at your side when the time comes. Our victories will be yours."

He clasped their hands together, bringing them to his lips as he murmured, "I am honored to have you by my side, sweetheart."

The firelight was reflected in his gaze, the heat of it searing her flesh as her wolf basked. Her claws extended, lightly scratching his stubble. Something in the pricking of his skin awakened his wolf, the feral gold bleeding into his gaze as he attacked her lips with a low whine. She returned his kiss eagerly, rubbing her body against his growing erection until he tossed her legs around his waist and flashed them to an enormous rock that leaned against the tall creek bank.

The edge of her claws nicked his jawline, spilling droplets of blood that she lapped with her tongue. She could taste the spice of his soul and it made her hunger for more.

"Your naughty nibbles drive me mad," he panted, rutting against her, his cock teasing her slick folds. Black veins appeared as he ran the tip of a fang along her breasts, barely containing his monster as he waited for her signal.

A breathless nod was her only reply, the thought of those knifelike points making her vibrate with need. He sliced with care, his wolf rumbling in delight as he drank deeply, painting her nipples with blood.

The need was too great — _she ached for him_. "Fuck me. Now."

Klaus' bloody lips curled into a dirty grin as he fully sheathed himself inside, his firm strokes lighting a fire that made them both tremble. She loved the feel of his powerful body working to bring her pleasure, the smooth muscle flexing beneath her palms. He was a maddening, beautiful beast and her wolf pressed every inch of itself to him, determined to mark him as hers.

"Mine," he roared unexpectedly, branding her with his wolf gold as he caught her gaze. His shuddering form had her clenching around him as they sped up their movements to chase that white-hot, powerful surge.

"As you are mine," Caroline growled in agreement, swiping her finger through the sticky blood across her chest, tracing his lips until he seductively suckled the tip. He placed a reverent, blood-smeared kiss on her lips, and she could feel her wolf settle back within her skin, finally content.

_Strange to feel such peace upon the heels of declaring war, but such were the ways of beasts_.


	4. Chapter 4: In Times of Chaos

Author's note: I'm overwhelmed by your enthusiasm for this story! Thank you for all the notes and kudos you've sent me. :)

Warning: A bit more sexy times before the shenanigans begin...

* * *

The humidity curled her hair at the temples, the sticky-sweet air resting heavy on their bare flesh. Caroline felt the possessive slide of Klaus' hand along the curve of her hip, and she leaned back just enough to brush against him. Her teasing drew a low chuckle from him, his voice gravelly with sleep as he told her, "Such an early riser. You know how to bruise a man's ego, love." His caresses grew bolder, fingertips briefly dipping between the cleft of her ass as he admonished, "Greedy thing — begging me to take you again and again until we fell to the earth, your sweet little cunt stuffed full of my cock."

"Your ego can take it," she told him with a sigh of contentment, reaching back to scrape her claws down the base of his neck, lightly drawing blood just underneath his curls.

"Let's see what you can take," Klaus growled, roughly pushing into her as she gasped in delight. Their groans of passion joined the cicadas' familiar melody, the winding stretch of bayou coming to life all around them. Reaching down to cup her aching mound, she felt the sensual vibrations flow through her. "Almost there," he encouraged, placing his hand over hers as they rubbed her trembling flesh together.

Just as she clamped down around him, trembling and panting, he slowed his strokes, wanting to draw out that blissful moment until it felt as though they were the only two people in the world. They lay together underneath the low branches of the weeping willow, watching dragonflies flit across the bayou. Only an hour outside of New Orleans, they'd traveled south for several days with 200 members of Caroline's pack (another 150 already strategically hidden along the outskirts of the City, waiting for their alpha's orders.)

The light breeze coming off of the brackish water brought Tyler's scent, and she sat up, craning her neck to see the pack beta standing a respectful distance away. Before they departed Crescent Clan's pack lands, she carefully selected each member to accompany her and Klaus to New Orleans, leaving nothing to chance as she considered the potential dangers they'd face. Under normal circumstances, she'd put Tyler in charge of the pack left behind in Oklahoma, but war had been declared. _And this war was too important to leave to chance_.

Besides, Matt had expressed a desire for more responsibilities and he was a steadfast, hard worker, admirably running the vineyard and was a calming presence in times of chaos. He was an ideal choice to leave in charge during their absence. At the very least, she wryly acknowledged, he'd keep the idiot Salvatore brothers from accidentally burning down the winery.

With a slight nod, she acknowledged Tyler and his head was bowed in deference as he stepped forward. "The campsite has been cleared."

"Thank you. I'll be along shortly to address the pack." She stretched, absentmindedly pawing the damp earth for her clothes and wondered if Bonnie had finished gathering the bald cypress bark needed to work the pack's various protection spells. The longer the tree had been rooted to the land, the more potent the spell, and using ingredients from the same lands their enemies performed ancestral magic was a key strategy in this war. Yesterday, she'd watched in approval as Hayley expertly climbed low-hanging branches over the alligator-infested bayou to secure the wet bark.

A rustling motion across the widest part of the bayou caught their attention, and Caroline let out a bark of surprised laughter as she saw Hayley perched precariously a good twenty feet over the stagnant water. "Should she be doing that," Klaus asked, the slight worry in her tone making her heart flutter a bit — _he was expressing concern for her pack member_.

"Women are amazing creatures, revered for their strength and resilience — especially those with child. Hayley knows her limits and wouldn't put herself or her baby at risk."

Klaus cocked an eyebrow, keeping his voice low as he was mindful of her pack nearby. "I'm still surprised you brought her, given her condition."

"She volunteered and we discussed it at length. I won't drag a soldier into battle," she answered a bit defensively, "Every pack member is here because they want to be." She impatiently pushed back her wolf, not wishing to fight with him. "Hayley was born and raised here. She knows the lands and she knows the people. I may need her council and I'm not about to turn down help when it's freely given — not when my people are at risk."

Klaus bent to place a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder, his stubble scraping against her skin in a manner her wolf found reassuring. "There are dangers within my kingdom, but none will touch you," he swore, hybrid gold flaring in his gaze.

"And none will touch you," Caroline replied vehemently, her wolf roughening her voice to a low growl.

* * *

The wrought iron gates that surrounded the Mikaelsons' vast estate were crafted beautifully and unmistakably formidable. Perched on the edge of New Orleans, the compound was impressive — encompassing multiple plantations (given the Originals' obvious disdain for neighbors). Once the pack put up the various barrier spells, it likely would be the most secure place of New Orleans.

She'd already sent Tyler and Bonnie to the other plantations to help the pack settle in and get started on the enchantments. She'd intended to follow after them, anxious to get the lay of the land and set in motion the first phases of their battle plans, but Klaus had insisted on giving her a tour of his home...and his bedroom. _Her hybrid was very eager_.

Klaus led her to the centrally located mansion, gripping her hand firmly. He quietly told her, "My life here was a complicated existence. You've brought me clarity." He bent to brush his lips across her knuckles, murmuring, "Thank you, love."

"Yes, and to show our gratitude, it seems we're offering a full-service kennel for you and your friends," an accented voice mocked as a haughty blonde stepped into view.

_Rebekah, Klaus' sister_. Caroline lazily flicked her gaze over the Original, taking her time to note every detail — especially the raging insecurity she saw in those otherwise lovely features. It was such a shame to be graced with so much beauty and yet so ugly inside. Her wolf didn't find her to be a threat and surfaced long enough to yawn before quieting once more. She enjoyed the way that her silent study seemed to unnerve the woman. _I see what you are_. _And more importantly, what you are not_.

"Enough, Rebekah," smoothly interrupted another voice, belonging to a dark-haired man wearing an impeccably tailored suit. _Elijah, Klaus' brother_. He held out his hand to her as he introduced himself. "Elijah Mikaelson. Welcome, Miss Forbes and please extend our heartfelt gratitude to your pack members for pledging to bravely fight at our sides."

She shook his hand, the firmness of his grip overshadowed by the unpleasantness of his moist palms. "Thank you. Your kennel is lovely."

Klaus snorted, impulsively kissing her temple as he said, "You are a delight."

Caroline tucked away a grin when she saw Rebekah's pinched face, choosing instead to lean into Klaus' side, breathing in his familiar scent. Her wolf rumbled approvingly as Klaus told his siblings with a hint of a snarl, "Caroline and her pack are to be respected. They are formidable warriors and we are honored they've pledged themselves to our cause."

He seemed to dismiss his siblings with a golden flash of his hybrid stare, and once they were alone, he led her into an impressive living area decorated with gilt-framed artwork that looked vaguely familiar (she wondered how many museums were missing important pieces...) Gesturing toward the enormous picture windows, he said, "Our property extends into the forests for miles. We can set our wolves free whenever we choose."

"My wolf is never caged," she said matter-of-factly, blinking once to reveal wolf-silver. "You'll learn to grant yours unfettered access as well."

Favoring her a dimpled smirk, he teased, "Then I look forward to your lessons, sweetheart." There was a sudden heat between them, an urgency that made her skin feel tight, begging to be scratched. He wordlessly flashed them up a winding staircase, pausing briefly at the top to kiss her with a feverish desire. She responded eagerly, hooking her legs around his waist as he finished carrying her down the hall with an impatient growl.

He tossed her back against a heavy paneled door, moaning into their kiss as he excitedly yanked open her red blouse. His fangs slashed into the lacey edges, and she fuzzily wondered if they'd even make it to his bed for the first round. They ground into each other with such vigor that the doors flew open, causing them to stumble awkwardly into the bedroom. Caroline hopped down, intending to toss Klaus onto his bed and ride a hole through his mattress, but paused when she realized his bed already was occupied. _Her wolf hated being inconvenienced_.

An attractive redhead dressed in a little black number that was more ribbons than underwear was lounging in Klaus' bed. Her dark red lips curved into a seductive smile as she greeted Klaus. "Darling, welcome home!"


	5. Chapter 5: Sordid Little Arrangement

Author's note: Soooo happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I appreciate all of your reviews! Also, the KC Awards are starting up and nominations are December 1–15. Be sure to nominate your favorite KC authors and fics! Find them on tumblr: kcawards.

Warning: Some amusing violence — Caroline's favorite kind.

* * *

_Apparently, Klaus wasn't exaggerating when he mentioned his life had been a complicated existence in New Orleans_. Caroline briefly studied the redhead lounging in the center of Klaus' bed, who was toying with the black ribbons holding up her bra while wearing a shifty grin. Flicking her gaze over to Klaus, Caroline wryly told her lover, "It looks like you failed to put away a complication when you were done with it."

The woman rose to her knees on the bed, her voice carrying an off-putting faux huskiness as she said, "Klaus and I will _never_ be done." At Klaus' angry growl, she batted her lashes at him, asking coyly, "You'd never turn away from me, would you, baby?"

Feral hybrid gold flashed as he roughly grabbed the woman's bare shoulders. He seethed, "_Never _come here unannounced again, Genevieve! You know damn well all that was between us was an unremarkable itch that we scratched out of boredom."

"Nothing we have is unremarkable," she hissed, angry red blotches breaking out along her neck and chest.

His laugh was cold and cruel and Caroline couldn't help but get a little aroused as he told Genevieve, "I told you ages ago our sordid little arrangement is finished. You're nothing more than another witch from the Quarter who's pledged loyalty to my family. Should your loyalty _ever_ waver, you'll find the consequences most _unpleasant_."

Caroline observed the two with lazy indifference, tying the shredded edges of her red blouse together as she realized she and Klaus wouldn't be christening his bedroom any time soon. _Damn, his claws tore right through her lace. Just imagine how those claws will tear through her —_" Her wolf impatiently rumbled in her chest when Caroline put an abrupt stop on those thoughts before they could take a distracting turn.

Genevieve's icy blue gaze raked over Caroline, her red lips twisting into a sneer as she nastily said, "You're choosing this _redneck_, this slobbering piece of Oklahoma trash and her pack of hillbillies over me?!"

_Her wolf was done_. Silver flared as her wolf clawed against her skin, ready to go for this idiot bitch's throat. Caroline was on her in an instant, resting her claws against that pale throat with just the tiniest bit of pressure to make her bleed. Scrawny arms uselessly flailed in the air as she squawked and tittered like an angry hen. Caroline easily grabbed one wrist, bringing it to her fangs and viciously tearing off the index finger, blood spurting over her jaw as she spat the mangled flesh onto the bed.

The woman wailed brokenly, folding in on herself when Caroline released her, shaking and crying. Klaus observed the scene with a smirk, his tone mocking as he said, "Perhaps I overestimated her abilities — not a hint of magic used to defend herself. Rather disappointing."

Caroline shrugged as she replied, "She tried. _She failed_." She knelt down to the mattress until she was eyelevel with the trembling witch, silver still simmering in her gaze as her wolf-roughened voice delivered its warning, "Insult me or my pack again, and I'll go for your throat." Much to Caroline's satisfaction, Genevieve shrank away from her, pale blue eyes teary and fearful.

Klaus yanked Genevieve from the bed, pushing her toward the doors as he raged, "_Get. Out_." As she ran away, he turned back to Caroline, his hybrid gold flashing as he growled, "I never should've deigned to touch that whorish—"

"No," Caroline cut him off, her wolf snarling at his words. "A _real_ wolf never says vile things about a bedmate. Only the most despicable of men would try to humiliate a woman in such a manner."

A muscle twitched angrily in his jaw as he turned away from her to pull the heavy paneled doors closed. "I'd intended to tell you of my past dalliances with Genevieve," he began quietly, his gaze lowered.

"We owe nothing to each other for what came before our claiming," she told him firmly. "We weren't truly one until you returned to my lands. I'm not plagued by childish insecurities." Sweeping her gaze over the blood-splattered sheets and Genevieve's ragged, severed finger, she raised an eyebrow, her tone slightly judgmental as she pointedly said, "But I do expect you to clean up your mess."

His spine stiffened at her words, and he frostily said, "Of course, love. Much like I haven't inquired about your naïve little rancher who thinks you're merely the flirtatious proprietor of a family vineyard. _Jesse_, if I'm not mistaken."

Her wolf rolled over contentedly, recalling with a pleasant rumble the smooth cocoa skin with a firm touch, gentle brown eyes and a laugh like warm honey. Jesse had been a pleasant dalliance off and on, an uncomplicated human with no ties to her pack or the supernatural world. They occasionally would see each other, but it always was with the understanding that neither was looking for anything serious. Even back then, her wolf could sense that she was destined for a more meaningful connection with another.

"Jesse is a lovely human and a good man that I once spent time with. However, I've no claim to him and you've no reason to see him as a threat." Sensing her stubborn hybrid was gearing up to have a pointless argument, she crossed the room and opened the doors, briefly pausing at the threshold. Her sunshine smile was at odds with the coldness of her gaze as she told him, "I expect my chosen to honor me as I honor him. Betray me and my fangs will summon your death."

* * *

The screech of wolf claws against the red brick foundation made Caroline shudder, but she narrowed her gaze, focusing her magic on drawing the proper symbols along the plantation houses where her pack was staying. "Could use some more bald cypress bark," she muttered to herself, feeling the spark of power dwindling across some of the larger symbols she'd marked.

"Jeremy's leading a group to gather some more," Bonnie told her, painting the boiled mangrove root mixture with salted twists of broom straw.

"Not Hayley? She's been an excellent resource for finding local ingredients."

Bonnie's lips curled into an impish grin as though enjoying a private joke. "Hayley's on a timeout. She crossed paths with Genevieve out in the courtyard and nearly scalped her." Winking at Caroline, she added, "Scrawny ginger witches who insult the Crescent pack's alpha get a haircut — with claws."

"Seriously?! This isn't high school," Caroline grumbled. "I already issued my warning to the Originals' pet witch. We need her to have a healthy dose of fear but still cooperative, for fuck's sake!"

The pack's healer snatched the carved wooden bowl from Caroline's claws before she cracked it in her irritation. "Which is why I had Tyler step in before she did any lasting damage. You've always inspired incredible loyalty in our pack — ever since you took her in, Hayley seems like she's seconds away from building a shrine." Shrugging, she added, "Of course, once we heard about Genevieve's shameless display and how she disrespected you and our pack, Tyler and I nearly joined in to _really_ make that spiteful bitch bleed."

"I'm touched," the alpha answered dryly, noting how some of the nearby pack members had slowed their work in an attempt to eavesdrop. _Wolves were incorrigible gossips_. "But for now, we need to be watchful and gather our allies close. No attacks unless provoked."

"Understood." Bonnie hesitated, glancing around until those nearby hastily turned back to working on the protection spells for Klaus' property lines. "Are you okay with...everything?"

"It wasn't pleasant being confronted by my chosen's previous conquest, and I'm sure it will make for future awkward encounters, but she knows her place now. Hopefully, it won't be an issue moving forward — for her sake."

"And Klaus?"

Caroline's wolf gave a low growl at the back of her throat, and it was tempting to march back to the mansion and nip at his neck until he submitted properly. His jealousy had been laughable, and she could only imagine the bloody mess that would've occurred if she'd been as indiscreet as he. _Her hybrid was such a ridiculous creature_. "I put him in a timeout as well — my wolf was losing patience with his inner man-child."

Ignoring Bonnie's inquisitive brow, she abruptly changed the subject. "The Originals are hosting a welcome dinner for us in the Quarter tonight. Please check in with Tyler and select 20 from the pack to attend. It's in the banquet hall of one of the hotels down on Royal, so make sure they're comfortable with pretentious bullshit and overpriced, overhyped food."

Bonnie snorted, "You really know how to sell the experience. I think I'll talk Tyler into going in my place."

"Nope. We're all going to suffer together," Caroline insisted, only halfway kidding as she recalled the frosty reception Rebekah had given her. _Hopefully the Originals didn't mind a little maiming with their meal_.

* * *

_Gold leaf painstakingly outlined hand-painted ceiling murals_. _Sumptuous marble statues of the nine muses_. _Elaborate_ _table settings for a 10-course meal_. From the gleeful expression on Rebekah's face, it seemed obvious that she'd orchestrated this dinner in a foolish attempt to make Caroline and her pack feel out of place. _Idiot_. Nearly every member of the Crescent Clan, including Caroline, had been born and raised in Oklahoma, nicknamed 'oil country', and knew quite a bit about luxury. Their ancestors were among the first to invest in the oil wells in the early 1900s, and despite the oil bust decades ago, her pack had never wanted for anything. In fact, the vineyard was merely a fun hobby; something to keep the boredom away.

Her Amara original draped flawlessly over her curves, the sapphire silk sliding sensually along her skin. Apparently, her impassive expression was enough to spur Klaus' sister into action, and as she glided across the room toward her, Caroline steeled herself for what was sure to be an unpleasant conversation.

"I'm quite surprised to see that wolves can dress properly for dinner," she haughtily said, giving her a quick onceover, "especially given the state of those rags you and your pack were wearing when you arrived."

"We're quite familiar with luxury; we just don't possess the crippling insecurities that forces some to flaunt wealth because they're desperate for attention." A small, petty part of Caroline was secretly pleased at the way Rebekah stiffened at her words.

Fingers clenched around the crystal champagne flute, Rebekah sniffed, "I suppose it could be worse; at least I haven't deluded myself into overestimating my worth." Nodding at Genevieve, who hugged the shadows like a nervous cat, she observed, "She was nothing more than a momentary distraction to my brother. Just like you will be."

Wolf silver glowed in her gaze, and Caroline struggled to reign in the flare of anger that Klaus' sister had inspired. "Your speech to rally the troops needs some work," she answered flatly. "Try sounding like a warrior queen forged by a millennium of blood and battles rather than a spoiled little girl playing at being a woman." With a satisfied smile, she nodded in the direction a small group of witches, murmuring, "If you'll excuse me, this is a feast to welcome my pack and allow us to meet the rest of the Originals' allies."

Klaus intercepted her as she made her way toward the group, the black suit and charcoal dress shirt beautifully cut to flaunt his incredible body. "You are stunning, sweetheart," he said in a reverent whisper, breathing her in. A shadow passed across his face, and she noted the hesitation in his voice as he confessed, "I let my jealousy and pride get the best of me today and I apologize." Shifting uncomfortably, he added gruffly, "I don't like this pit in my stomach when we quarrel."

_ Those damn puppy eyes got her every time. Curse that beautiful bastard_. "Good. I accept," she told him firmly, feeling the tension leave her body at his words. She'd never been comfortable expressing her feelings, and she certainly wasn't about to start in a room full of creatures with supernatural hearing. Instead, she pressed her palm into his, feeling that familiar, comforting warmth as her wolf luxuriated in his spicy scent that always seemed to carry a hint of the forest. The hybrid gold reflected in his heated gaze proved that she and her chosen could say more with a glance than ever could be satisfied with words.

"I was on my way to greet some of your family's witches, which I think might go more smoothly if you aren't looming behind me with that adorable scowl of yours," she told him, glancing over her shoulder as she saw Elijah smoothing his tie fussily. "And I think you're urgently needed over there to prevent your brother from giving what I'm sure will be a stuffy, completely unnecessary speech about loyalty and camaraderie as we prepare for war against Katherine and the enemy coven, blah, blah."

Klaus asked her in an amused voice, "You don't think our allies should be loyal?"

"They'll give us their loyalty or we'll give them death. Half-assed oaths don't exist in a war," she told him sweetly, dropping a quick kiss to a dimple before moving on to greet the witches standing nearby.

A dark-haired girl with all the markers of a defiant teenager stuck her hand out to shake aggressively. "I'm Davina, and this is Sophie," she introduced herself, indicating the withdrawn brunette next to her.

"Caroline." She softened her tone as she spoke to Sophie, "My condolences on your recent loss. Jane-Anne was a respected and powerful member of your community."

"You knew my sister?"

The surprise in the witch's voice was amusing. _Did these people honestly think she'd bring her pack into this war without knowing the players involved?_ The initial war between supernatural factions had amounted to little more than a dick-measuring contest, and it was criminal how many lives were lost to the senseless violence. Of course, that war had mostly been put to rest as it became overshadowed by Katherine joining forces with a powerful coven to overthrow the Originals. "I'm familiar with New Orleans' supernatural politics," she hedged, having no desire to offer more information.

A brief glance passed between the women, and they each bowed their heads respectfully, surprising Caroline even further when Sophie told her, "We've heard of you as well. It will be an honor to fight at your side." As they wandered off to pluck champagne flutes from a passing waiter's silver tray, Caroline felt an elbow brush accidentally against her. As she turned, she took in a flustered-looking Genevieve, her simple black lace sheath dress surprisingly conservative.

She had to bite back a pleased grin when she saw claw marks along her hairline, the red curls failing to mask the ferocity of Hayley's earlier attack. "I'm pleased to see you were able to attend despite your earlier...conflicts."

Genevieve grimaced, lowering her gaze as she replied, "What happened today — I'm embarrassed and I hope that we can move past it? This war is too important for us to be at odds."

"Agreed."

The witch visibly relaxed at the alpha's affable tone, glancing down at her bandaged hand. She sheepishly told Caroline, "I'm trying to use my magic to regrow my finger. Maybe you have some tips?"

Caroline's smile was a vicious blade. "Don't bother — my wolves will simply bite it off again."


	6. Chapter 6: Urgent, Passionate Tangle

Author's note: Thank you so much for supporting my writing; I won the following KC Awards!

_**Best AU supernatural one-shot: **_Summer of Salvatore - Chapter 70 (in _A Beautiful Symmetry_)

_**Best AU supernatural multi-chapter: **__Ghostly Secrets_

_**Best comedy multi-chapter: **__A Pregnant Pause_

_**Best one-shot series: **__A Beautiful Symmetry_

_**Best comedy author **_

Warning: Klaroline sexytimes!

* * *

It was when the floating knife slipped and cut off yet another chunk of Bonnie's hair that Caroline finally stepped in. With a sigh, she used her magic to send the ceremonial knife's blade into the wide oak tree behind them. "So...your concentration is..._off_," she commented, eyeing her pack's healer curiously.

"It's nothing."

"You're awfully defensive for _nothing_, Bonnie." She lightly teased, "Are you sure this doesn't have something to do with a certain new pack member I saw hugging and kissing you excitedly?"

Bonnie gave an indifferent shrug, busying herself with crushing more jimson weed into the boiling scarlet sumac. "She was just thanking me for a spell I did."

It didn't escape her notice that Bonnie was being unusually tight-lipped — normally she overshared when it came to her magic. "What spell?"

Yanking the knife out of the tree with a grunt of frustration, Bonnie mumbled something unintelligible about a locator spell.

"Uh huh. What locator spell?"

There was another indifferent shrug as Bonnie attempted to look nonchalant. "An ancestral spell."

_Now that was interesting_. "You performed an ancestral locator spell for Hayley?" At her pack healer's reluctant nod, Caroline wryly added, "The one that takes you a half-day's meditation. Upside-down."

Green eyes widened in panic as Bonnie whipped her head around to make sure the groups of wolves performing protection rituals on the other side of the estate weren't paying attention. "Fine," she hissed, "I'm into Hayley, ok?"

Caroline clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes! Finally! That thing with Luka was seriously over before it even started and I'm so proud of you for putting yourself out there again!"

She stared silently at the wisps of black smoke curling up from the boiling spell ingredients, heaving a small sigh. "Let's not make this a thing. She's got enough going on with her pregnancy — I don't want to add to her stress. Plus, it's not like she's interested."

"Seriously?! You're a sexy, powerful werewolf who's _literally_ magical. How the hell could anyone _not_ be interested?" It broke her heart how uncertain her friend looked, so she squeezed Bonnie's shoulder affectionately, reassuring her, "If you want to take it slow, that's ok too. Get to know her, maybe slip in a little wooing — that locator spell was some impressive flirting, by the way — and just see what happens."

Bonnie snorted, running a hand through her now-ragged bob. "Don't you have enough to worry about with Katherine joining the faction of New Orleans witches trying to overthrow the Originals? You want to play matchmaker too?"

"I can do both," Caroline answered with a saucy wink.

* * *

_Right there_. Her face was pressed into the fluffy pillows on Klaus' massive bed, but it certainly didn't muffle her moans. Her hybrid's wicked tongue slid along her cheeks, spreading them wide. _Dip. Swirl_. A playful nibble that became a sharp bite as curved fangs latched onto her flesh. The scent of her blood spiced the air, causing them both to groan. _He savored her_. Caroline trembled as wave after wave of desire crashed into her, panting when she raised her head to demand, "In me. _Now_."

Klaus danced his fingers along her spine, his cock playfully brushing along her wet folds. "Beg me, love."

_Stupid, sexy asshat_. "Fuck me," she told him, rocking her hips back into him, his leaking tip slipping between the cleft of her ass. "Fill your mate."

With a possessive growl, he roughly pushed inside, touching every part of her as she cried out, her wolf clawing against her skin as her chosen mounted her exactly as she craved. His strokes were powerful, a furious energy that built between them as the carved headboard loudly banged against the wall. She met him at each frantic thrust, their bodies blending together in an urgent, passionate tangle.

She flipped them over, snarling, "need to taste you." His gaze was molten hybrid gold as she swallowed his soaked cock. A strangled moan tore from his throat, and Klaus pumped his hips eagerly against the delightful pressure of Caroline's mouth. She loved to press a hint of fang on his cock, feeling that burning heat deep down, the one that made them both howl with pleasure.

"Fuck me, love. There," he let out a guttural groan that trailed off into a breathy, helpless little sigh.

Her lips slid off of him, curling into a wicked grin. _She knew what he wanted_. "Beg me for it."

At first, it seemed as though he'd defy her order, chin stubbornly jutting out as his muscles went tight with tension. An impish flick of her tongue along the underside of his cock finally broke him and his voice became nearly incoherent as he growled, "_Please_."

With a naughty smile, Caroline let her wolf bleed through just enough to make her claws extend, dragging them across his thighs as she spread him out on the sheets. The first press of her index finger sent his hips flying off the bed, and her wolf possessively reached out to hold him in place. She wrapped her lips around Klaus' twitching cock just as she slowly pushed a second finger into his tight hole. He moaned in ecstasy, furiously bucking into her mouth as he came.

Caroline lazily draped herself over his sweat-slicked body, their wolves rolling in the hearty scent of their pleasure. "Not bad," she panted, licking the salty trail along his neck.

"It was bloody fantastic, you little temptress," he rumbled, his strong arms encircling her waist and pulling her close.

She playfully nibbled on his ear before movement outside caught her eye. Klaus' bedroom was perfectly positioned to overlook much of his vast property, and from his massive bed, the arched picture windows revealed Rebekah marching across the courtyard, her haughty profile somehow oddly uncertain.

"What's my sister up to?"

Blue eyes narrowed, Caroline finally realized what had Rebekah so fixated. A completely oblivious (and completely shirtless) Tyler was digging the boundaries for a ritual circle the pack would use later that evening, his impressive back muscles flexing as he tossed shovelfuls of topsoil. "It looks like she's foolishly confronting my beta." Noticing the slight hesitation in her steps and the way her hand shook slightly as she held out a cup to him, Caroline amended her statement. "Actually, your sister's bringing Tyler a drink..._Wait_. Seriously?! She's water-wooing my beta?!"

Intrigued, they both leaned forward on the bed, Caroline muttering a quick counterspell to briefly remove the silencing charm that surrounded Klaus' bedroom. Out in the courtyard, Tyler frowned, his tone suspicious as he asked Rebekah, "What's that supposed to be?"

"Water. You drink it. Wolves drink something other than alcohol, yes?"

Klaus exchanged a glance with Caroline, his lips quirking in amusement. _Rebekah's flirting style was remarkably similar to her brother's_. Caroline recalled how when they first met, Klaus had threatened her and her pack, understandably upset that they'd attacked him. _Only to decide mid-rant to throw her a sexy smirk and his very best bedroom eyes_.

Her pack beta scowled, briefly slamming the tip of his shovel into the ground. "Yeah. But not when it's from you."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Tyler returned to shoveling, not bothering to look at her again as he answered, "We may be allies, but you're not a friend. You disrespected my alpha and my pack. I'll get my own water."

Rebekah gaped at Tyler's broad back, clearly flustered as she struggled for an adequate response. She finally stomped away, covertly glancing back to admire him as he continued to work.

Letting out a choked laugh, Caroline quickly reversed the charm so that Klaus' bedroom was ensconced in the silencing spell once more. "Well, that was entertaining."

"Most illuminating," Klaus agreed, snuggling into her with a hum of contentment, "It seems my sister fancies your pack beta. My condolences — would you like me to speak to her?"

She snorted, "Only if you promise not to give her advice on flirting."

* * *

The sun had set hours ago, but the heat stubbornly lingered, an oppressive blanket that smothered and choked. They were hidden throughout the bayou — Klaus and a group of his hybrids along with Rebekah and Elijah, and Bonnie and Tyler leading some of their pack — everyone waiting with an uneasy energy. _Something was off_. Katherine had been spotted there with some of the rogue witches, and they saw this as an opportunity. Sightings had been scarce; for her to surface now signaled that there was something to be gained — or something she needed. _When an enemy surfaces, one must act_.

Caroline felt the slight rustling of the cattails beside her, tensing her shoulders as she prepared to attack. However, her wolf settled once she smelled Rebekah's overpriced perfume. They'd gone over strategic positioning for everyone, ensuring no one gave away their position until the optimal time. _Whatever Klaus' sister needed to tell her must be important_.

Rebekah awkwardly crouched in the shallow, brackish water, determinedly not looking at her. The high, piercing chirp of the cicadas cried out, underscoring the tension. Finally growing impatient with the incredible awkwardness, Caroline hissed under her breath, "What?"

The Original shuffled uncomfortably, only briefly flicking her gaze at Caroline before looking away once more. "Your hair doesn't look awful today," she mumbled, suddenly flashing away before Caroline could reply.

_Seriously?! _Confused, she briefly wondered what had gotten into Rebekah before recalling the uncomfortable conversation she'd overheard between Tyler and the Original. Apparently, the way Rebekah intended to make amends with Caroline and her pack was to offer backhanded compliments. _Fuck_. She was looking forward to watching that train wreck.

Suddenly, a high-pitched whistle tore the air; her pack's lookout alerting them that the enemy had been spotted.

_It was time_.


	7. Chapter 7: A Cruel and Twisted Thing

Author's note: Violence. Death. Angst. Sorry — I've had a rough week.

* * *

There was no time to pick the splinters of wood from her hair while dodging the witch's nasty fireball. Before she could scramble to her feet, two of Klaus' hybrids sailed over her head — flung by some cheap, showy magic from witches. _Amateurs_, Caroline inwardly scoffed. She anchored Klaus' hybrids safely back to the ground with a thin thread of magic, managing to catch one of the witches by surprise with a swipe of her claws.

Klaus looked on in approval as Caroline shredded through the witch's throat, snarling when another witch attempted to stab her with a curved athame. A fine spray of blood dusted Caroline's hair as her hybrid messily decapitated her foolish assailant. The fetid smell of sweat and fear mixed with the decayed earth of the bayou, and her wolf frantically sifted through the chaos to locate her pack.

_There_. Bonnie was a fanged whirlwind, snarling her way to the strongest of the witches that dared to threaten her. Tyler grappled with two Tremé Coven witches while Hayley dodged errant spells to go for their throats.

Enough. _Where was Katherine? _She spied Vincent, Regent of the Nine Covens and a powerful dark witch, standing behind a tall boulder, and muttering what seemed to be a complex spell. She narrowed her eyes at the flash of raw energy that seared the sky, slipping into her wolf just as the rock exploded. Unfortunately, fang and claw couldn't protect her from the heavy chunk of rock that slammed into her side, momentarily knocking her to the ground.

Her wolf raged, claws sinking into the damp soil as she fought to get upright. Underneath the pungent odors of the bayou, a new smell flooded her senses. _Death_. _Rot_. Scattered among the reeds and ragged duckweed was more than just shattered rock. _Bone_. _Dried strips of flesh_. Caroline barely realized the boulder had been a hollowed-out tomb when a second ear-splitting blast rocked the bayou.

Rebekah hurled colorful curses, flashing to and fro to dodge the chunks of another shattered boulder. _Another tomb_. The bayou was full of unmarked graves. She reached out with her senses, taken aback when she couldn't get a read on their souls. They must have been the darkest of practitioners; those who once betrayed their covens and no longer had a place among their people.

Klaus was nothing more than a blur as he knocked Vincent away, tearing into his belly with his fangs until the witch threw fire that burned into his neck and chest.

Her wolf snarled, leaping over the rubble to reach her chosen. As she nuzzled him, she was relieved to see that even though he was breathing hard, he managed to get back on his feet. A flurry of activity near a pile of shattered rock caught her eye. Several witches of the Obeah and Ninth Ward Covens frantically overturned the jagged stones, muttering to themselves. _They were searching for something_.

Jeremy and Anna attacked, managing to catch one of the witches off-guard. Caroline joined the fray with Klaus right behind her, quickly screening the ground to see if she could find whatever object their enemies were after. A triumphant shriek tore the air, and she recognized Vincent's wife, Eva, holding up a white bone blade. Eva was as dangerous as Vincent, and whatever dark object she'd acquired would be catastrophic for anyone who opposed her.

With a wicked cackle, Eva lunged at Anna, and it only was through Jeremy's quick reflexes that she missed, instead slicing the blade's curved tip along his spine. White-hot rage overwhelmed Caroline, spontaneously triggering her shift back to human form. There was a single moment, a cruel and twisted thing, that whispered of her impending victory in which she'd easily dispatch Eva and save her pack member. Her fingers twitched with the phantom feel of her enemy's flesh and even her fangs were bared in anticipation of tasting the bitter blood.

Instead, Eva tore through fur and flesh, severing Jeremy's spine. A strangled cry lodged in Caroline's throat as she watched Jeremy die, and she blindly stumbled toward Eva as her wolf mourned beneath her skin. She reached deep within the well of her soul; her magic surging out of her. It was raw and ugly as she struck a punishing blow to Eva's face, burning away half of it as her enemy screamed in pain. _Yes_.

Caroline took great pleasure in watching Eva struggle to keep hold of the knife the witches had fought so hard to find, but it was a short-lived victory. Bonnie appeared before Eva, ready to slice open her throat, but a sinister black smoke wrapped itself around her arms, binding them as Eva dug the blade into her side, drawing a jagged line across her body. Their enemy suddenly released the handle wrapped in tattered cloth, and as though it was sentient, the blade slid its way deeper into Bonnie's flesh, and Caroline suddenly understood why the witches risked everything to find it. _Papa Tunde's blade_.

Papa Tunde practiced sacrificial magic, and it was said that his blade absorbed the power of those it killed. Its ultimate power came from how it could bury itself into a body, keeping the victim helpless and in endless agony. Klaus may have initially killed Papa Tunde, but his coven resurrected him until he grew too power hungry and then slaughtered him again. It was said his former coven had left his corpse to rot somewhere. _Apparently among these unmarked mass graves_.

Eva cruelly plunged her hand into Bonnie's gaping wound, messily ripping out the blade as she gave a harsh bark of laughter. With the powerful presence of Klaus at her back, they attacked Eva, only to come away with little more than a bit of blood under their nails as she disappeared into black smoke.

The shrieks and screams of the battle faded away. The blood that soaked the earth soured with dried old bones and fresh corpses bore no scent. Her wolf curled into itself, the agony too much to bear. Bonnie collapsed in Caroline's arms, placing her bloody palms on her alpha's face as though trying to draw strength. _Was she saying goodbye?_ Caroline choked on her words, unable to utter more than her pack healer's name. Bonnie took a shuddering breath, her entire body convulsing before she passed out.

"We got what we came for," a cold voice called out, pulling Caroline from her despair. Katherine's brunette curls framed a malicious smile, and instantly Caroline's heart was filled with righteous anger. Klaus raged, flashing toward Katherine only to be thwarted when Eva snatched her away in a sinister curl of smoke.

As soon as Tyler appeared at Caroline's side, she gently handed over Bonnie. _Her pack needed her_. She summoned her wolf's senses, breathing in the horror of the battlefield to let it speak to her. _There_. Just beyond the tangled roots of an overturned cypress, Vincent could be seen skulking away. _No_.

She was on him before he could hurl his magic, slicing open his cheek as he unsuccessfully tried to hold together his lacerated stomach with one hand. "Your blood is _mine_. Then I'm hunting down your bitch of a wife." The smell of his wounds called to her wolf; the promise of vengeance a siren song in her veins. Caroline locked onto Vincent's throat without hesitation; shaking his weakened body back and forth as she sought retribution.

Elijah shouted frantically, "Caroline, no!" It angered her wolf the way Klaus' brother grabber her arm, attempting to pull her away. _He did not have the privilege of touch_. "We need him," he insisted, taking a step back as Caroline unlocked her jaws from Vincent's bloody neck long enough to snap at Elijah.

"He's right, sweetheart," Klaus told her, clearly galled at the prospect of taking his brother's side. "He has information we need."

"Fuck that! He dies now. _Bloody_." Human and wolf were in perfect agreement, and her body was a tightly coiled spring as she lurched forward to finish what she started. But then, she felt the pull of her magic; her pack's sorrow weighing her down, and she realized that killing Vincent now wouldn't win them the war. _Damn it_. Elijah and Klaus were right. She dropped the bruised and bloodied carcass on the ground, only barely resisting the urge to stomp on it. The final death rattle was near, and with a grunt of disappointment, Caroline clenched her fist, summoning a small burst of power to stop the majority of Vincent's internal bleeding. _For now_.

They were joined by a limping Hayley and Anna, who seemed to be sobbing quietly. Caroline eyed Vincent warily before murmuring to Klaus, "Get him out of here. The pack won't hesitate to take him out." Klaus seemed on the verge of telling her something, perhaps to offer comfort, but she couldn't let herself feel just then. _Not without breaking_. Instead, she clutched his hand in hers, squeezing everything she wasn't ready to say in that brief touch. Klaus' eyes flashed gold, and he kissed the top of her head, his comforting warmth remaining with her long after he and Elijah flashed away with Vincent.

Caroline stood with Hayley and Anna, surveying the destroyed bayou. The bloody swath her pack cut had proved their might. Slain witches lay scattered among the dusty bones of those cast out by their covens. But not their most dangerous enemies. Katherine and Eva were still out there; a bigger threat than ever. "We will need to consecrate this ground; to bless these bones so that no further dark magic can use them," she commanded her pack members. "Half of you remain behind to see to it. The rest should return to the Originals' property."

She grimly watched Tyler cradling a comatose Bonnie while others gathered around Jeremy's fallen form. "We must heal our sister. And mourn our brother."


	8. Chapter 8: It Wasn't Mercy

Warning: Angst. Humor. Because one pretty much follows the other these days?

* * *

Caroline cried out her soul until there was nothing left. Mourning the loss of a pack member was devastating, and as alpha, her ceremonial duties were a welcome distraction. Her people believed that death was the next journey of the spirit, and it was crucial that those left behind performed the rituals to shepherd the soul of their pack member to the next plane of existence.

She'd assisted Anna in anointing the body with oils scented with camphor, cedar and saffron, pausing multiple times to soothe the poor girl's crying fits. Jeremy had given his life to save hers, and Anna's wolf felt that loss in a way the rest of the pack never could. When it was time to paint the flesh with ochre, Anna's hands shook so badly, Caroline gently took the brush from her to finish creating the Crescent Clan's symbols. Despite her breakdown, Anna insisted on staying to help Tyler and Caroline wrap the shroud around Jeremy's remains, and together they carried his body to the scaffold the pack had built that morning from harvested oak and willow branches.

The pack formed a circle, chanting mantras, prayers and songs to give their fallen brother a proper sendoff. She climbed the scaffold, removing one of the four torches to set the remains ablaze, grateful for Klaus' comforting presence at her back. As the flames grew, she roughly slid a ceremonial knife across both forearms, allowing the blood to pour into the fire. Each pack member stepped forward to make an offering in reverence — woven bracelets, stone knives, carved bowls, locks of hair, bloodletting — and performed the final prayers.

Klaus rested a hand on her shoulder, wordlessly soothing her as she trembled. Today, her pack mourned the loss of their brother. And worried over their sister's dire injuries. _Bonnie should be here_. As pack healer, their sister should've been at the forefront of the ceremony, offering prayers and blessings to guide Jeremy's soul to the other side. Instead, she was clinging to life, her pack straining to heal her with their collective power.

"Your pack's loss is great," Klaus murmured in her ear, "and they need their alpha to help them. And I'm here for their alpha."

"Thank you," she told him gratefully, despising her broken tone. "I went into this war with my eyes open, and I knew to expect this, but can you ever really prepare for _this_?"

Klaus' gray eyes were filled with concern as he told her, "For all the grand talk of the fortunes of war, the cost is more than most are willing to pay. Katherine pulled your pack into this war by trying to tear us apart. She's petrified of you and your wolves. _For good reason_."

Caroline appreciated the low thrum of power she could hear in his last statement about her and her pack. "You're right — my pack is powerful." She pressed a palm to his chest, feeling their connection. "But I've never been more powerful than when you stand beside me."

They embraced, her wolf calmed by his familiar spicy scent. Together, they watched the pack began to gather stones to build the cairn once the fire receded from the remains. The shifting was a solemn affair, each member quietly slipping their skins and embracing their wolves. Even the moon seemed to hide itself, making the night feel even more empty. The baleful howls tore the sky, and the pack raced through the bayou, desperate to feel anything but their grief.

* * *

The wine deserved better. But she couldn't bring herself to care. Caroline yanked out the dusty cork with a feral combination of fangs and claws, drinking the Château Margaux straight from the bottle in sloppy gulps. The Originals knew good wine, but they clearly didn't understand it. She scoffed, weaving a bit down the hall while clutching the mostly empty bottle. Her pack's vineyard, Aconite Kiss, produced an aromatic ruby cabernet that easily could rival the completely ordinary rose palette of this overpriced French red blend. A low murmur reached her ears, and she paused at the door to Bonnie's room, noticing Hayley was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. _And was she singing? Really, really, bad singing._

"It might have appeared to go unnoticed.  
But I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle.  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.

"Are you seriously singing 'Wind Beneath My Wings' right now," she blurted out, making Hayley jump as she whirled around to face her alpha.

Hayley nervously tucked her hair behind her ears, red blooming across her cheeks as she flicked her brown eyes back to Bonnie's still form.

Caroline let out a tired chuckle, squeezing her shoulder as she said, "Your secret's safe with me — Bonnie doesn't need to know that your entire flirting game revolves around Bette Midler."

They exchanged small smiles before turning their attention back to their pack member. She was their healer, and now she needed healing. _It wasn't right_. They didn't take Bonnie to a hospital because her injuries were spiritual as well as physical. Science wouldn't understand how to mend both body and magic. "She's in pain, isn't she," Hayley asked tremulously, gesturing to thick bandages that covered nearly all of Bonnie's torso.

"Yes," she answered shortly. "Papa Tunde's blade was meant to cause endless agony when embedded in your enemy's flesh. But Eva only wounded her; she didn't leave the blade inside." Shaking her head, Caroline reasoned, "It wasn't mercy that Eva intended by removing the blade; but we can be grateful because it means our pack has a better chance of pulling her out of this supernatural coma and healing our sister. We can worry about the coven's true intentions for Papa Tunde's blade later." Even now, she knew groups of her pack were focusing their magic, reaching out to Bonnie's mind, body and soul on the spiritual plane to begin the healing process. As one group tired, another took over, ensuring Bonnie was under constant care. She was confident that soon they'd figure out how to wake her up.

At Hayley's wet sniffle that she tried to hide with a curtain of hair, Caroline firmly told her, "And we _will_ heal Bonnie." Hayley nodded quietly, still not looking at her alpha. To lighten the mood, Caroline added, "So, is now a good time to interrogate you about your intentions toward my friend? I have a whole threatening speech, you know."

"It's...I don't know what this is," Hayley began hesitantly. She rubbed her small bump with a sigh. "I'm a mess and can't believe that someone as amazing as Bonnie would even..." she trailed off quietly, pushing back her hair to reveal her tearful face. "Ever since I met you and your pack, I've been waiting for it to go to shit. You took me in even though I'm a nobody with nothing and a liar and I've done a lot of shitty things and I'll probably be the worst mom ever — Bonnie deserves better."

Caroline watched her newest pack member valiantly try to pull herself together after her outburst only to start crying in earnest once her alpha gathered her up into a hug. "Shh. It's going to be okay. Our pack is going to find a way to pull Bonnie out of this supernatural coma and heal her properly." Her heart broke for the girl, who'd been too afraid to give voice to her fears about her place with the Crescent Clan. "You're pack. We bleed for you as you bleed for us. You and your little one are a part of our family."

Hayley gave a shuddering sob, wiping her face as she told Caroline gratefully, "Thank you. What you've done for me and my baby is more than I could've imagined and I'm so grateful to you and your pack."

"_Our _pack," she corrected gently. A shadow passed by the door, and Caroline was surprised to see Rebekah standing awkwardly at the threshold. She turned to Hayley, telling her, "Why don't you join Tyler? He's leading tonight's group to research potential spells for Bonnie's cure."

After Hayley left, Rebekah still lingered uncertainly at the door. Not sure why Klaus' sister was there, Caroline gestured toward the other chair at the foot of Bonnie's bed. "Care to join us? I was just getting ready to tell Bonnie all the pack gossip she's been missing out on."

Oddly hesitant, Klaus' sister gave her a slight smile, draping herself elegantly into the wingback with grace and poise that left Caroline slightly envious. Alphas like Caroline instinctively dominated every space they entered with a boisterous energy that couldn't be denied. But Rebekah moved with effortless finesse that was subtly intimidating. _Refined_. Caroline was many things to many creatures, but never refined. She impatiently batted that tiny sliver of insecurity away; she couldn't afford to be anything other than certain in this war.

She addressed Bonnie's still form, doing her best to keep a cheerful tone in the face of her friend's terrible injuries. "We need you to wake up Bonnie; there's so much you've been missing. You'll never believe what Matt called to tell me! Those idiot Salvatores were transferring the sauvignon blanc barrels and got the gears stuck on the forklift, which dumped an entire pallet into the cabernet fermenting tank."

She shook her head of frizzy curls, a teasing note entering her voice as she added, "I know, I know, how can I be so calm when yet again crazy eyes and greasy bouffant just cost our winery thousands of dollars? Well, it turns out you were _so right_ about Matt being the perfect wolf to leave in charge — he reengineered the formula and managed to salvage the entire tank. And do you know Damon had the audacity to suggest we name the batch 'Salvatore Surprise'?! Anyway, since Matt saved the day, I insisted he name it 'Matt's Miracle'. It not only points out Matt's outstanding work, but also embarrasses those idiot Salvatores. So, hooray for karma."

Rebekah seemed to be thinking hard about something as she watched Caroline talking to Bonnie. Brow furrowed, she finally said, "Your pack consists of unwashed cretins whose manners are nearly as appalling as their fashion sense. You berate and snap at each other like squabbling vermin. But every one of you flash fang and claw to ferociously defend each other." A faraway look clouded her gaze as she whispered, "I don't have that. But I wish I did."

_Well, that was incredibly insulting._ But also weirdly flattering? She could tell by her fidgeting that Rebekah hadn't meant to reveal so much of herself. _Rebekah was lonely_. "Okay, seriously? You could've had that too if you hadn't been such a judgmental bitch for centuries." She hadn't expected Rebekah's crestfallen expression to affect her so much. _Damn it_. Rolling her eyes, she grumbled, "But it's not too late."

As an afterthought, she held out the mostly empty wine bottle to the Original. Rebekah took it gratefully, eyeing the label critically before a small gasp escaped her. "You took it upon yourself to abscond with one of our vintage bottles of Château Margaux? You're quite the bold tart, aren't you?" As though sensing Caroline's hair-trigger temper bubbling just below the surface, she quickly amended, "I mean, of course you're welcome to it now that we're all such good friends."

"When we win this war, remind me to show you around the pack's winery so you'll get exposed to some decent wine."

Rebekah's smile was delighted, and she gleefully drank the rest of the bottle, failing to look casual as she toyed with the curled edge of the label. "I must admit, I'm rather curious about seeing this famed winery of yours. Does the rest of your pack enjoy wine as much as you...Tyler, for example?"

She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the way Klaus' sister was intently studying her perfect manicure so she wouldn't have to make eye contact. She'd forgotten all about Rebekah's crush on Tyler. It was nice to be distracted by something other than this awful war and the terrible things that had happened to her pack. _Not to mention the unpleasant task she still needed to do_. She took pity on Rebekah, recalling how it felt to have that insistent stirring of an inconvenient crush. Besides, Tyler would be good for Rebekah. "He really likes all of our sweet, fruit-laced wines like our strawberry rosé and watermelon Moscato. Tyler's sweet tooth is legendary; I bet there's Twinkie wrappers and Oreo crumbs all over his room right now."

She winked at Rebekah, adding in a teasing voice, "If someone were trying to get his attention, I might tell them he really likes cookies with chopped Reese's cups. You know, if someone was curious."

There was impatient throat-clearing at the door, and Caroline let out a small sigh of surrender as she saw that Elijah was waiting on her. "Pardon the interruption, but I'm afraid Niklaus has grown quite..._impatient_. He's started the _discussions_ with our prisoner. Perhaps you'd care to join us to ensure cooler heads prevail?"

Nodding quietly, she gave Bonnie's limp hand a final squeeze as she stood up to follow Elijah. _Time to find out what Vincent knows_.


	9. Chapter 9: Such Devotion

Warning: Violence and gore. Also some smut. Because one just seems to follow the other.

* * *

The screams made her wolf purr. By the time Caroline and Elijah had made their way downstairs, Vincent was covered in blood. She rolled her eyes as she observed the moldy rock walls, thick iron manacles and the medieval torture instruments. _Of course the Originals would have a dungeon_. Klaus looked up from his work, waving a silver implement in greeting. Briefly confused, she happened to see a pile of thin, wet-looking ribbons tangled near the chair legs where Vincent sat. The realization hit her all at once and she asked incredulously, "You're seriously using a vegetable peeler?" She couldn't deny the allure of a man who thought outside the box.

"Elijah kept grumbling that our implements of torture were in desperate need of a good scrubbing and had the maids spirit them away before I could use them. I had to get a bit creative," Klaus told her with a sly wink, bending slightly to resume his work.

She let out a delighted chuckle, noting Elijah's scowl of disapproval as he stood off to the side. She didn't understand why he couldn't take pride in their enemy's failure — soon they would learn why Katherine and her witches wanted Papa Tunde's blade and the secret to defeating them. She took a moment to appreciate the veins that bulged in Vincent's neck as he strained at the invisible bonds that kept him on the chair. The Crescent Clan had perfected the binding chalk spell decades ago, transforming it into a weapon that could be injected. It bound their enemies' powers, forcing them to remain in one place until the compound eventually broke down in their bloodstream.

"You're enjoying this," Klaus let out a rumble of pleasure as hybrid gold flared in his gaze.

"A fallen enemy? Always." Cruel images of her pack's fallen flashed through her mind, and she welcomed them, feeding her beast's fury. _Eva stabbing Bonnie and ripping the blade across her body_. The terrified look on her friend's face made her heart clench — the last time Bonnie had shown such fear was when they were pups and underwent the dreamwalk rite of passage — her hallucinations turned so violent she didn't speak for nearly a year. _Jeremy bravely saving Anna's life, only to lose his own as Eva severed his spine. _An earnest boy, he'd courted Anna for much of their lives and the pack had assumed a unionwas on the horizon. _Vincent's flames burning into Klaus and the fleeting moment of pain that registered on his handsome face. _She shared in the pain of her chosen and her wolf demanded bloody vengeance.

She knelt down to look Vincent in the eye, trailing her fingers through the strips of bloody flesh at his feet. "Such devotion to your cause — are you sure Katherine's worth your loyalty?" He stubbornly looked away from her, but remained silent. With a mocking sigh of regret, she lashed out with her claws, digging them deeply into the flayed meat of his exposed forearms. "Your flames struck my chosen," she hissed, "your death is inevitable."

Klaus chuckled darkly, "But your death doesn't have to last years — perhaps merely months."

She leaned forward, using her wolf's strength to push her fingers further into his flesh, the bitter blood of her enemy somehow sweet and tangy in the stifling air. Vincent suddenly whipped his head into her, causing her teeth to rattle. She growled, pain radiating from her nose as it started to bleed. _This bastard would die bloody_.

Elijah unexpectedly flashed to her, dabbing at the falling blood with a silk handkerchief. "Are you alright," he murmured, pulling back when he realized she'd already started to heal.

Touched by his old-fashioned gesture, she nodded at him, pleased that Klaus' siblings seemed to be making more of an effort with her. She noticed he looked uncomfortable, possibly even a bit paler than normal, and realized that he must not have the stomach for torture. "Maybe you could see if Rebekah would like some company? I left her in Bonnie's room."

Looking relieved, Elijah excused himself, tucking away the soiled handkerchief in a fastidious manner that made Caroline roll her eyes at his back.

Klaus snarled at Vincent, delivering such a powerful blow that his head snapped back. "Do not think to touch my mate again!"

While she appreciated the protectiveness she could hear in Klaus' voice, it wouldn't do for him to decapitate their captive before he told them what they needed to know. Molding her hand over Klaus', she brought the vegetable peeler to Vincent's bare chest, lightly pressing down until a thin trickle of blood appeared. "Eva will answer for Jeremy and Bonnie. But _you_ will answer first," she swore, digging in the edge until he winced. As the first few layers of skin peeled away in one long flap, she demanded, "Tell us what Katherine plans to do with Papa Tunde's blade!"

Vincent's dark eyes squinted shut under the strain of the torture. _And still he would not speak_. Klaus flexed his fingers under hers, bidding her to go deeper. _Deeper_. Wolf silver flashed in her gaze as she sensed her chosen's bloodlust. Together, they sliced away ribbons of flesh, pausing briefly to see if the enemy would relent. _But other than his screams, he stubbornly remained silent_.

She hated the panic that bloomed in her chest. Papa Tunde's blade was in the hands of their enemy and she didn't know what they intended to do with it. Eyes narrowed, she thought back to how Katherine and her witches had seemed to be prepared for the Crescent Clan's powers. Had they been betrayed? _No._ _Not by one of her own_.

With an irritated growl, Caroline hurled the peeler against the dusty breaking wheel in the corner. She ran her bloody hands through her curls as her wolf strained to break free. Klaus gripped her shoulders, soothing her with a low rumble. "Easy, love." As he led Caroline upstairs, he called out flippantly, "We'll try the rack next, mate."

Fueled by their rage and bloodlust, the heat had been stifling in the dungeon. However, it suddenly shifted and she shivered at the phantom feel of her chosen's fangs at her nape. The hallway stretched out before them, the bedrooms frustratingly far away. Klaus threw her against the heavy walnut paneling, causing one of the bronze wall sconces to clatter to the floor.

Molten hybrid gold flashed in his gaze as he ripped away her blue tank top, devouring her breasts with teeth and tongue. When his fangs came out to play, she sank her bloody claws into his curls, pressing the points of his fangs into her nipples. Coppery blood flooded the senses, making their wolves howl with pleasure.

Her skirt was hiked up over her hips and she urgently ground her core against his waist, the rough feel of his denim making her crazy with lust. _There_. She could feel his cock jump against her thigh, and he fumbled with his zipper, snarling as it cost precious moments to release. _Yes_. Caroline wrapped her hand around him, eagerly stroking just as his fingers delved inside. Back and forth they toyed with each other, building up their release.

A flicker of movement captured their wolves' attention, making them snarl with displeasure at the interruption. The figure down the hallway had flowing blonde hair and a graceful walk. _Damn it — had Rebekah been coming to tell them something?_ With an exasperated groan, Caroline unwound her legs, spying her tank top crumpled in a ball. Rebekah stubbornly kept walking away without acknowledging them and they quickly adjusted themselves as they raced to catch up with her.

"Rebekah, slow down! Did something happen with Bonnie?" A cold pit had formed in her stomach, filling her with worry. _The air felt wrong_.

Klaus seemed to pick up on the unmistakable shift and he flashed protectively in front of Caroline, black veins appearing as he yanked at one slim arm to force his sister to face them. It was Rebekah. _But not Rebekah_. Her beauty had been twisted into a grotesque visage; ragged bits of skin were ripped away to reveal the bloodless meat of her face. Dead eyes regarded them with malice as unnatural rows of needlelike fangs pulled into mocking grin.

Caroline was moments away from unleashing her wolf, furious that an enemy had breached her pack's boundary spells. However, as she studied the intruder with a hunter's eye, its strangely rigid posture revealed the creature was neither predator nor prey.

Klaus snarled, "This is a diversion!" As he swiped at the creature with his claws, it suddenly disappeared in the same sinister black smoke they'd witnessed during battle.

_Katherine's witches had sent the nightmarish visage_. How had her pack's powerful boundary spells been breached? Heart beating wildly in her chest, she let out a choked gasp. "Bonnie!"

"Our prisoner," Klaus grimly replied.

Summoned by his alpha's distress, Tyler appeared at the stairs and Caroline quickly ordered, "Something's wrong — go check on Bonnie!"

Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand, flashing them back to the dungeon where they burst through the doors in wolf form, prepared to eviscerate the hordes of witches trying to free Vincent.

A heavy silence greeted them. Vincent was sprawled against the chair, his flayed body unnaturally still. Fresh blood coated his neck and chest and a rusted nail was sticking out of his carotid.


	10. Chapter 10: All We Have

Author's note: Thank you for reading and all of your support! With the world exploding around us (not to mention the terrible things going on in my country that the rest of the world must be horrified by), I've been burying myself more than usual in writing as I imagine you guys need an escape as much as I do. Be kind. Stay safe.

Warning: Potential triggers w/ mentions of violence, torture, suicide, etc.

* * *

There wasn't enough left of Vincent to bury. Klaus had unleashed his wolf, shredding through Vincent's remains until the largest bits were those still lodged between his fangs. Caroline all but choked on their combined rage, finally having to flee outside so her wolf could settle. The nightmare vision their enemies sent had been nothing more than a distraction so that Vincent could take his own life to avoid revealing what he knew. _Their enemy's secrets_. She paced up and down the mossy stone steps that led to the garden, her wolf growling lowly as she tried to make sense of her chaotic thoughts. _There_. She turned sharply at the scent of blood. _Vincent's blood_.

A startled yelp in the darkness gave her pause, and she fought back the urge to tear and gnaw at the idiot who foolishly followed her wolf. She lifted her silver gaze, letting out an irritated snort when she saw Genevieve standing underneath the stone archway. Caroline crouched down, willing her claws to retracts as she felt her spine twist and curve back into place. Paying no mind to her own nudity, Caroline stretched out on the cool steps, tossing back her long hair as she asked impatiently, "What do you want?"

"To give you this," Genevieve replied, her hand trembling as she held out a rusted nail. "It wouldn't do to leave such a powerful totem lying around."

A pleased grin touched the alpha's lips as she noted the missing index finger. Her wolf let out a pleased rumble as she recalled teaching the impertinent witch her place. Breathing in the scent of fresh blood, she said sharply, "Vincent dug this into his carotid. Do you have any idea the unwavering focus you need to keep applying pressure until you bleed out?" She clutched the nail, making note to have her pack perform the proper banishment ritual to ensure their enemies couldn't make use of any lingering traces of magic.

"Katherine's witches are single-minded in their hatred and determination to defeat the Originals."

Caroline could feel Genevieve's nervous energy, and it set her wolf on edge. "Whatever it is, speak up."

"It's just the blade they have — what are they planning to do with it?" Her pale blue darted to Caroline as she asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not much is known about Papa Tunde's blade. If they attack one of the Originals with it, they could siphon the power. Or, maybe they'll use the blade for a larger spell we haven't considered. The pack is still researching all the possibilities, but I needed them focused on Bonnie." Wolf silver flared in her gaze as she swore, "_We won't lose another of ours_."

Genevieve smiled at that, unexpectedly stretching out beside her on the crumbling stone. "They always talk about the fierceness of your wolf. But it's your protectiveness they should celebrate. You nurture," she observed, the slightest bit of awe coloring her voice.

"Pack nurtures its own. We're all we have." Caroline told her, looking up at the starry blanket above them and hating how helpless she felt. Jeremy's death. Bonnie's coma. Their enemy's suicide. _She was failing her pack_. "You don't have that," she said softly, surprised by the pang she felt for Genevieve, "people who nurture you."

"What? You mean like a mother? Mothers are only good for leaving. But no matter what they do, you stupidly still love them and crave their approval."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment; her opinion wasn't needed.

"No fucking way," Hayley suddenly appeared, teeth bared at Genevieve as she menaced, "You don't get to tell my alpha some bullshit sob story and think you're one of us." She glared, adding defiantly, "Our pack knows how you disrespected our alpha and our memories are _long_."

Her heart swelled at Hayley's combative tone. She made the right choice welcoming the young wolf into her pack. Feeling the witch begin to twitch and sputter next to her, Caroline held up her hand for peace. "Easy, Hayley. Genevieve is an ally." _For now_. Caroline's unspoken words hung heavy in the air, her wolf bristling at the thought of a possible betrayal. But it was becoming clear that their enemies had privileged information about the Crescent Clan, and while Genevieve may not be the culprit, Caroline would maintain constant vigilance until she figured out what was going on.

"What is it," she asked, scrambling to her feet as her wolf sensed her pack member was practically vibrating within her skin.

Not bothering to spare Genevieve a second glance, she eagerly pulled Caroline up the garden stairs and across the vast lawn. "We did it. The decoded Voynich Manuscript you suggested to Tyler helped us figure out the right combination of ritual ingredients to help Bonnie!"

* * *

The bedroom was filled with pack, and Caroline breathed in the comforting smells of home even 700 miles away. Pine and honeysuckle lingered in their fur even when their wolves were at bay. At her entrance, they bowed their heads respectfully, while Tyler stepped forward to present her with the ceremonial urn. Painted with the Crescent Clan's symbol, it had been a part of their pack for generations and would serve as a conduit to call Bonnie's soul back to her body.

She affectionately patted the rough clay side, keeping her voice low as she led her pack beta into the adjacent room to ask, "How are you doing with all this?" The shadows under his eyes made her heart hurt; she knew how hard he'd been working to manage the pack as they searched for Bonnie's cure. _Jeremy's death. A cruel and clever enemy_. It had taken its toll on everyone. They needed their pack to be whole again.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he blankly stared at the wall. "We're all hurting." Snorting softly, he confessed, "And someone keeps leaving me these plates of burned, lumpy cookies outside of my room, so someone's either a fan or an asshole."

Despite the tense situation, Caroline had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. _Rebekah apparently took her advice. Maybe she should've recommended store-bought cookies_.

Once the pack had finished grinding the herbs for the ceremony, Caroline sat on the edge of Bonnie's bed, Hayley beside her as they held her hands. "Bonnie chose you, Hayley. You can help bring her back."

Brown eyes filled with tears as the newest pack member nodded in understanding. Caroline slid the stone knife along Hayley's forearm, allowing her blood to drip into the ceremonial urn. The rest of the pack began to chant, their power entwining hearts and souls together. Caroline lit the rest of the candles along the wall with a hard glance, barely flinching when she took the knife to add her blood to the urn. Tyler added the blue vervain and nettles, while Caroline and Hayley breathed in the divinity sage to transport their consciousness onto the spirit plane.

"Each of us goes in alone. Don't linger. Shadows will pull at you — don't let them distract you. Do what you can to reach Bonnie," Caroline reminded Hayley, seeing the fear flicker in her gaze.

Caroline closed her eyes and let the world fall away. The darkness drew her in, filling her with dread. It pressed against her body making her choke and gag as she got her bearings. The chaotic, negative energy around her revealed how Papa Tunde's blade twisted reality to make its victims suffer. _Bonnie was terrified_.

Dead pine needles crunched underneath her feet. _No, her paws_. Her wolf had emerged just as she was plunged into Bonnie's nightmare of one of the most horrific events of their pack's history.

_ The crack of the rifle startled her wolf. Her parents already were pushing her toward the storm cellar where the other pups were hidden. At 16, her wolf bristled at the thought of being hidden away from the danger. As future alpha, she must protect her pack. Suddenly, Bonnie was crouched beside her, letting out a soft growl at the stench of fear that had grown heavy in the small space. Screams shattered the fragile quiet and the wolves all lifted their heads to the ceiling as they silently mourned the fates of those who remained topside to protect them._

_ More guns. Screams. Hunters had found their pack. Caroline swallowed her terror as she started digging up the trap door to the hidden tunnels. Bonnie instinctively joined her, the damp earth clinging to their fur as they clawed the ground. Finally, the earth gave way, and they stood back to let the rest of the pups escape. _

_ Caroline nudged at Bonnie, heart hammering in her chest as the hunters' footsteps grew louder overhead. Growing impatient, she nipped at her friend's flank, but from the fierce determination that flared in her silver eyes, Caroline knew it was no use. Bonnie was determined to fight beside her to buy more time for the rest of their pack._

Something tugged at the back of her mind. This was wrong. This already happened. It was the shadows trying to distract her._ Pushing back her wolf, she yelled, "Bonnie! This isn't real!" The cellar door flew open, a shotgun blast taking out the jars of preserves next to them. Ignoring the stinging cuts on her face and arms, she grabbed Bonnie, trying to break through to her._

_ Bonnie angrily shook her head, hot tears streaming down her face as she too tucked away her wolf. "Alaric is coming for us! We have to stop him!"_

_ The hunter approached, his cold, dead gaze keeping them rooted to the spot as he raised his gun._

Bonnie was too far gone in this nightmare to see through it. Who knows how many times she'd relived this terrifying moment? What was supposed to happen next was Alaric's gun would jam, and Bonnie and Caroline would take him down in a ferocious, desperate whirlwind of fangs and claws. _Alaric had been their first kill_. Had they known he'd be responsible for the deaths of Caroline's parents and Bonnie's grandmother, they would've made him beg for death. Bonnie was trembling with fear, and Caroline hated what she had to do next, but the only way to break out of this vicious loop was a shock to her system.

Caroline boldly stepped in front of Alaric's gun, and when the deafening click happened, she ignored Bonnie's screams as Alaric grabbed a knife and plunged it in her belly. White-hot pain brought her to her knees, and her wolf tore at her skin trying to break through. She didn't bother looking at the hunter — in this place, he didn't matter.

Bonnie clutched at her, hands bloody from trying to put pressure on the wound. "I can't stop the bleeding," she helplessly cried.

"It's not real," Caroline replied, her tone urgent. "Bonnie, none of this is real. This already happened. We killed Alaric. The pack is safe. But we need you back now, please come back to us!"

Realization seemed to dawn in Bonnie's green eyes, but before she could speak, the shadows took hold once more, and Caroline could feel their connection weakening. Panicking, she reached out with her power, desperate to find the strength to save Bonnie. With a gasp, she violently was yanked from Bonnie's snarled thoughts. She shuddered, hunched over Bonnie and Hayley's unconscious forms while still gripping their hands.

_But then she felt him_. His wolf called to hers and she leaned back into his comforting embrace. Klaus had sensed his chosen's distress and flashed to the room; their bond stretching across the planes as though it always had been there.

"Shh, sweetheart, I've got you."

The low rumble of his tone reassured her frantic wolf, and Caroline let his warmth sink into her bones. In this safe space, surrounded by her pack, she could admit in a small voice, "I'm weak. The blade plunges you into a nightmare and the shadows take hold." With a whimper, she confessed, "I almost reached her, but I couldn't pull her away from that place."

"Then use me. Use my strength," he replied determinedly.

Caroline bit her lip, contemplating her comatose pack members. There was a risk in channeling Klaus' strength. She loathed the idea of weakening him, and while he'd recover fairly quickly, she didn't like the idea of leaving him defenseless for any amount of time. _But her pack needed Bonnie_. Nodding at Tyler, she silently ordered him to bring what they needed to complete the process. Dried braids of sweetgrass were singed on the candles' flames while Tyler wrapped intricate knots of red cords around their joined hands and Caroline felt a surge of electricity go up her spine.

Gritting her teeth, she channeled Klaus' power, fusing it with her own as she reached out to Bonnie and Hayley's subconscious. The pull of the shadow world Papa Tunde's blade created was strong, but Klaus and her pack were there with her. _Together, they were enough_.

Hayley and Bonnie came to life with strangled screams that couldn't quite escape their throats. Instantly their pack surrounded them, shouting and crying as they embraced. Caroline's wolf finally settled, feeling the strength of her pack and her chosen fill the room. Their family was whole once more.

Klaus rose unsteadily to his feet and Caroline subtly supported him, knowing he wouldn't want to show weakness in front of others. "Thank you," she murmured in his ear, "What you did for my pack and for me — I won't forget it."

"Anything for you," he responded, placing a possessive kiss to her temple.

It warmed her heart to see Hayley and Bonnie embrace, tears running down their faces as they let the intensity of what they experienced wash over them. She ran to them, not bothering to wipe away her own tears as she welcomed back her pack members.

Bonnie suddenly stiffened, fear flashing in her green eyes as though she just recalled something. "The ancestors came to me with a warning. We've been betrayed."


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Bother with Blame

Warning: Angst, but also Klaroline sexy times!

* * *

The rose thorns scraped her forearms, but Caroline continued to clutch the iron trellis tightly, knowing Klaus needed to concentrate on his painting. It was a necessary evil; they both needed to focus on something other than the war. But her wolf was restless, howling in her head at the thought of unknown enemies. _Those who came in the guise of friends_. Moonlight cascaded through the enormous windows, bathing her bare skin in its nurturing glow. After she'd spent some time celebrating Bonnie's return with her pack, Klaus had insisted they sneak away to the old greenhouse he'd converted into an art studio on the edge of his property.

"You're remarkably tense given this activity was meant to soothe our wolves," he remarked dryly, glancing up from his easel.

She snorted, observing her hybrid from in between the yellow roses growing along the trellis. Faint flecks of paint dotted his cheeks, and more paint scattered the stone floor from his choppy movements. "And you aren't? We need to be out there doing something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know — but something!" Fists clenched, her wolf's temper was feeding her fire. "The ancestors gave us a warning — we've been betrayed! Also, In case you haven't noticed, we're losing this war — _and my pack doesn't lose_." A warning growl started low in her throat, silver flaring in her gaze.

Feral gold flickered in his eyes, and his voice was little more than a harsh whisper. "You blame me for Jeremy's death and Bonnie being injured."

"Of course not," she said indignantly, "when an enemy comes for me and mine, I don't bother with blame — I fight." She started pacing, her wolf restless. "It's clear someone is feeding our enemies information about my pack and your family. The ancestors sent their warning through Bonnie."

"And wasn't that just bloody useless."

Caroline whirled around, blonde hair escaping from the haphazard bun she'd tossed it in. "Don't you _dare_ talk about the ancestors that way! They provide guidance; we're expected to come up with the answers."

She stood before him, poking his chest as she snarled, "Which is more than what your family's been doing. Elijah's supposedly this genius scholar, but I haven't seen him open a book since we arrived. And Rebekah's too busy mooning over my beta to be useful. Seriously, you Originals need to get your shit together if we're going to win this war!"

Letting out a vicious growl, he knocked over the easel, sending his tray of paint tubes and brushes skittering across the floor. "And what has your pack contributed aside from eating their way through the pantry and useless spells?"

_That did it_. Her wolf broke free, rising up on hind legs to place her front paws on Klaus' chest. _Her chosen does not disrespect her pack_. Furious heat coursed through her body, her fur bristling. As Klaus transformed, they landed hard on the stone floor, neither feeling the impact as they growled at each other. Exchanging long scratches and sharp nips, their wolves fought for dominance.

Rage fed their wolves; it nurtured their beasts as they grappled. A flick of her ear, the twitch of his tail, and suddenly the fangs at their throats turned to a velvet caress. Sharp and soft mingled together, and their wolves responded to the primal call. Fur and skin danced across their bodies; neither human nor animal fully dominant. There was a curious freedom in casting aside control to scuffle with her chosen.

Claws became nails became claws again, scratching down flexing spines and undulating hips until their human forms emerged as Caroline straddled Klaus. They both stilled, heightened senses on fire. He placed her hand over his heart, keeping it there as they breathed new life into the moment. _Trust_.

Klaus surged forward, capturing her lips as he molded her body to his. His touch left a blazing trail along her thighs, and she instinctively arched into him. It was a point of pride to feel him hard for her; to caress that aching desire only for her. She firmly stroked him, rocking back and forth as he twitched and groaned beneath her.

Before she could take him, he flipped her over with a possessive growl. Knees pleasurably bruised against the hard stone as she let out a gasp at the unexpected feel of his teeth and tongue. _Her adventurous hybrid_. It was a long, seductive slide as Klaus' tongue explored her crevice; Caroline's heart thudded in anticipation when he spread her cheeks and took control. Her vision went white hot as he pressed on, teasing the tight flesh to make her ready. _Ready. Fuck. So ready_.

When his slick tip grazed her hole, she moaned, impatiently pushing her hips back into him. With a guttural roar, he surged within her, those hard, fast strokes making her wolf whine and scratch against her skin. Her chosen was fucking her. _Possessing her_. His powerful thrusts became erratic, signaling he was right on the edge. His talented fingers found her clit, rubbing her slowly as she clenched around him. They moaned at their shared release, limbs tangling as they collapsed to the floor.

Tranquil moonlight settled over their languid bodies, wolves settling comfortably within their skin. When Klaus' voice finally broke the fragile peace, it carried the weight of _things that needed to be said_. "What I said about your beliefs was wrong. And I'm actually quite envious of you and your pack's power." His intense gaze found hers as he reverently told her, "You led your pack here to fight at my side; I may not deserve your loyalty, but I'm eternally grateful all the same."

Caroline caressed his cheek, the stubble a pleasant scratch that made her wolf rumble contentedly. "I shouldn't have attacked Rebekah and Elijah. They've been nothing but welcoming to me and my pack." She snorted softly, adding sarcastically, "Of course, Rebekah's sudden goodwill seems to have more to do with her crush on my beta."

"My sister can be quite insistent when she sees something she wants."

"Like a certain hybrid I know," she mused, snuggling into his side. His amused chuckle made her heart feel light, and she savored these stolen moments with Klaus. They were in the middle of a war; it wasn't often they could take time for themselves. With a knowing smile, she felt him stir, and trailed her hand down — and then pulled back with a low growl. _Blood. Hurried footsteps_.

Instinctively, they leapt to their feet, charging out of the greenhouse to face the threat. Their wolves sensed a group of shadows moving along the far wall of the property line, and they slipped their skin so their beasts could attack. Ferocious howls and terrified screams tore the air, and Caroline briefly panicked when she recalled Tyler was supposed to be on patrol. _What if he'd been hurt?_ She couldn't lose another pack member.

Paws slipped on the mossy ground as she increased her speed, anxious to defend her pack. The copper scent of blood was heavy in the humid air, but it was the unexpected shriek of 'bloody hell' that caused Klaus to outpace her wolf by flashing away toward the noise. _Rebekah_.

She vaulted over the iron gates, watching in horror as Elijah tore the heart out of a witch. Caroline instantly transformed, shouting, "No!"

An unreadable look passed between them, and her wolf instantly bristled at the thought that Klaus' brother was challenging her. He calmly let the body collapse to the ground, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe off his fingers, despite the fact that the front of his impeccably tailored wool suit was soaked in blood. He arched an eyebrow at her, coolly stating, "It was unavoidable."

A quick glance around the area had Caroline clenching her fists — several corpses littered the ground, hearts messily removed. "You've slain our enemies. Congratulations," she told him snidely. "It never occurred to you to keep one alive to interrogate?"

Klaus snarled at Elijah, "How could you be so reckless? Have you taken leave of your senses completely, brother? We're in the middle of a war!"

Caroline was taken aback when her pack beta defended Elijah. "He didn't have a choice. The witches went after Rebekah and I couldn't get to them in time." Tyler looked down uncertainly when he realized Rebekah had slipped her hand in his.

"You were very brave," she murmured, fluttering her eyelashes up at him in a way that felt a bit inappropriate considering they were standing around slaughtered enemies.

_And missed interrogation opportunities_, Caroline inwardly growled. She glanced down at the red brick dust along the fence row, pleased to see the line was unbroken. "The boundary spells held?"

"Yes, the witches couldn't cross. They haven't been able to take down our pack's protection spells."

Klaus placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, still glaring at Elijah. "Fortunately, our pack allies are powerful. Otherwise, we'd have little to show for our efforts in this war."

Elijah's answering scowl told Caroline that the brewing tension between the Originals could be worse than the war they were fighting with the witches.


	12. Chapter 12: Our Wolves and Our War

Warning: Some violence.

* * *

The furious tension in his body was making her wolf snarl. After the fourth pack member and third hybrid were dismissed with little more than a flash of fang and a low growl, Caroline finally stomped over to the door and slammed it shut. Banging her fist on the carved walnut panels, she demanded, "Fucking fix it already." At Klaus' confused expression, she swore, "You're pissed at Elijah, and it's fucking with my wolf. You only have two options — pick one and be done with it so I can get back to leading my pack and you can lead your hybrids!"

"My options are to forgive my brother for his recklessness in slaughtering our enemies before we could interrogate them properly, or...?"

"Eat him."

He huffed irritably. "That's not funny."

She shrugged, "Who's joking?" At his raised eyebrow, she rolled her eyes. "Fine. I was joking. _Mostly_. But something's been up Elijah's ass ever since we arrived." She purposely let him hear the edge in her tone — she wasn't about to lose this war over centuries of petty grievances and sibling nonsense.

He casually nudged aside the thick spine of a dusty grimoire they'd been haphazardly studying. "You think I should confront Elijah."

_It was a statement, not a question_. Why did everything with the Originals have to feel like a loyalty test? Caroline shrugged, her voice flippant as she said, "That's your business — just quit letting it fuck with our wolves and our war."

Klaus let out a non-committal rumble, one that Caroline knew meant they'd see this argument again. _Originals were such a pain in the ass_. With an aggravated groan, she slid her gaze over to the meticulous notes her pack had written concerning Papa Tunde's blade. "We know the blade leaves a wound that won't heal right away — even on an Original. It floods the body with dark magic that only one or two rare potions can stop. But we still don't know why Katherine risked her best witches to get that weapon."

"Clearly, she thinks to destroy my family with this weapon, but has yet to find a way to properly wield it," he said in exasperation, fetching yet another set of gilt-edged grimoires.

Her wolf whined at her mate's frustration. Hopping on top of the table, she pressed her forehead to his. "You are my chosen; I fight at your side."

"And I fight at yours," Klaus replied with a low growl, hybrid gold flaring in his gaze as he stroked her cheek possessively, "Mine."

Wolf and woman nodded eagerly, and Caroline had just begun to tease his lips with tongue and fangs when the insistent banging at the library's door made them curse in unison.

"Tuck your fur back in, alpha! We need to finish up the glamour spells and get to the Quarter before nightfall," Bonnie impatiently reminded her.

Klaus frowned, shaking his head. "We're in the middle of a war! You've gone mad if you think you can just waltz into the Quarter unnoticed."

"Which is why we're casting glamour spells," she retorted. As he started to open his mouth to protest, she nudged him playfully with her foot. "Come play dress up with us."

* * *

"I look utterly ridiculous."

It was a struggle, but Caroline managed not to look directly at Klaus as he sulked beside her. Rebekah, however, had no interest in sparing his feelings. "That bloody thing gobbled your forehead. Mind your nose, brother."

Caroline elbowed Rebekah, not wanting the Originals to cause a scene in the Quarter after they'd crafted the perfect glamour spells. _Well, almost perfect_. She eyed the thick, bushy eyebrows that had sprouted from Klaus' temporary new face, having to remind herself that they weren't permanent. "We told you to hold an image in your mind for your disguise. How did this happen," she asked in bewilderment as she gestured toward the general direction of those fuzzy caterpillars.

"And the image you picked was Bert's unibrow from Sesame Street," Bonnie snorted, adjusting her thick glasses as she squinted at the display windows along the crowded street. From her grimace, it seemed it hadn't occurred to her that if she added glasses with her glamour spell it would include bad eyesight.

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation as Rebekah and Bonnie doubled over laughing. She quickly grabbed Klaus' hand to get him to stop growling. Tourists expect _eccentricity_ — not growling. "Can we focus please," she hissed, covertly glancing inside the tacky shop that catered exclusively to tourists looking for cheap souvenirs that proclaimed they went to a 'real' voodoo shop. It was the perfect cover for shady supernatural dealings — which is why their locator spell indicated their enemies were there.

A street performer was amusing a crowd by creating humping balloon animals, while his partner sprinkled them with purple, green and gold glitter and deftly pocketed wallets. _New Orleans, such a magical place_, Caroline thought wryly. She ran a hand through her brunette pixie cut, wrinkling her nose at her not-reflection in the display window.

"You are a vision, sweetheart," Klaus murmured, placing a kiss to her ear.

She started to reassure him he was cute too (if she squinted, the crooked nose with the Muppet eyebrows was _almost_ attractive), but the air..._worried_. Her head snapped up just as Bonnie's did, and they exchanged a look. _The witches were here_.

"Alright," Rebekah muttered, tossing back her twin ponytails with pink streaks and cracking her knuckles.

They wandered into the shop, playfully bumping into each other and loudly babbling like drunken tourists. Racks of t-shirts with cartoon skulls crowded next to display cases filled with keychains, shot glasses and neon chicken feet. You'd never suspect the shop was hiding real magic. But Caroline and Bonnie could feel the steady hum, a power that threaded its way through the sour-sweet patchouli air.

Caroline held Klaus's hand as she tugged him toward the tall basket of voodoo dolls next to the register. The bored-looking clerk barely glanced up from her phone when Caroline cheerfully said, "Hi! We were reading about love potions and how the oils can make _stuff_, you know, more..._intense_." She rested her head against Klaus' shoulder, giggling.

"Love potions are next to the oil burners."

Bonnie quietly positioned herself with direct line of sight to both the front entrance and the emergency exit while Rebekah pretended to look through the keychains across from a beaded doorway that led to the back of the store — their enemies wouldn't get past them.

"Or maybe you'd like to sell me calamus root," Caroline flatly said, sensing the magic rising in the unassuming girl.

The clerk's eyes widened, backing away from the counter as she stuttered, "It's a toxin and was banned from commercial sale nationwide."

_There it was_. Klaus' eyes glittered, and despite his unfamiliar appearance, she recognized his predatory gleam. "Then perhaps you should escort us to your hidden room to conduct our business." _Where their enemies no doubt were waiting_.

The clerk trembled under their gaze, which was to be expected. However, the coy smile that suddenly appeared made her wolf uneasy. The clerk's forehead wrinkled. _No, it shimmered_. The barbells that once pierced the girl's brows clattered t the counter as her face contorted. Long, dark hair sprouted from her scalp as she cackled, "Klaus, Caroline! I almost didn't recognize you."

_Katherine_. Caroline's wolf roared within her as she swiped with claws, ready to tear out her throat and be done with this nonsense. As Klaus roared beside her, Caroline was pleased to see the uncertainty in their enemy's eyes. Perhaps she hadn't expected them to come. _Or, she was told they were sending others_.

As she raked her claws across Katherine's cheek, that dark thought festered. She and Klaus purposely had let it be known throughout the compound that Tyler, Elijah and a few others would be going to the Quarter on a reconnaissance mission. It was a ruse to help them determine if information was being leaked. _Soon, they'd find the traitor_.

Klaus leapt at Katherine, but she was warded by a powerful protection spell that blunted his claws, affording him only a glancing blow. Rebekah surged forward, but she too seemed vulnerable to whatever force surrounded Katherine. Thinking quickly, Bonnie reached out to her alpha, and together they summoned enough energy to slam Katherine into the display case behind her, sending shards of glass flying through the air.

A large group of witches raced from the back, shrieking and hurling fire. Klaus and Rebekah attacked, emboldened by the discovery that these witches weren't as well protected by magic. As the Originals happily spilled blood, Caroline tackled Katherine with fangs and claws. Her wolf howled in pleasure at the taste of her enemy's bitter blood.

"You think you can stop me," Katherine hissed, rolling them over the shattered glass. "I have the blade, bitch!"

Caroline slammed her head into Katherine's, the resounding crack making her smile despite the pain. "You would've used it by now if it was here," she growled, "Eva still has it, doesn't she?"

"Because she's having trouble creating whatever spell she needs — should've gotten a witch with more juice," Bonnie spitefully told Katherine, nimbly dodging a swift kick.

"You know nothing. The Originals will fall and take you and your pack with them," Katherine swore, her twisted grin growing as the air shimmered around her.

_Fuck_. Whatever protection spell Eva had created for Katherine was pulling her back to safety. Sensing Caroline's fury, Klaus flashed to her side, letting out a roar as they watched their enemy disappear just as the alpha managed to snatch a fistful of hair.

"Bloody hell," Rebekah cursed, frantically feeding the gore-soaked witches lying in a pile at her feet. "Maybe I can bring one back to interrogate."

Klaus kicked several heads across the shop, irritably telling his sister, "Once they're decapitated, it's a tad difficult to resurrect them."

She scoffed, helping Bonnie to her feet while Caroline carefully dusted off the shattered glass. "Don't put this all on me — looks like you did your fair share of decapitating too."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline grumbled, "Maybe we were too hard on Elijah; it's proving difficult to keep minions alive to interrogate." She opened her palm, lips curving into a slight smile as she showed them Katherine's dark hair with bits of her scalp attached. "But things are looking up — we finally have the main ingredient for an accurate locator spell."


	13. Chapter 13: Sarcasm and Knowing Smiles

Warning: Some sexytimes!

* * *

"You did it wrong."

"Maybe _you_ did it wrong."

Bonnie and Caroline glared at each other, neither wanting to admit defeat. As the white sage leaves curled and burned over the small fire, Caroline signaled Tyler to stop fanning the smoke over the rest of the ingredients. "I think the willow bark went bad," she ventured, wrinkling her nose as she sniffed the crumbling strips.

The healer snorted, "Bark can't _go bad_. It's _bark_." She gestured toward the melting fat and singed hair stuck to the bottom of the clay bowl. "You were the one who used up the last of Katherine's scalp repeating the same locator spell that already failed."

"We needed to repeat the results to double-check the process!" The alpha grumbled, her wolf restless in her skin as it acknowledged Bonnie likely was right. It was unbelievable that after capturing the one ingredient that was their best chance at a useful locator spell, her pack still couldn't find their enemy. Instead, the spell kept telling them Katherine was at the compound with them.

At first, Klaus raised the alarm, sending his hybrids off to scour the property, only to return emptyhanded. Then, Caroline realized the spell couldn't zero in on Katherine's precise location, so it was clear that the witches had cast some sort of protections that prevented the Crescent wolves from tracking her.

"I haven't felt this useless since our pack binding ceremony back when we were kids," Bonnie growled, tossing dried sage bundles back into a basket. "All the elders were watching and I could barely make a few sparks fly." Hayley made commiserating noises as she gave her a clumsy hug while navigating her baby bump.

Caroline smiled, noticing the moment Bonnie's wolf was soothed. It was nice to see her friend happy; it had been too long. With a twinkle in her eye she said, "At least you didn't fart pink smoke for a week after we completed the trials. Did you ever figure out which spell you mixed up, Tyler?"

Rebekah's delighted laughter rang out as she joined them in the courtyard, and Tyler's face turned a bright crimson as she kissed his cheek. "That's nothing. As children, Nik and Elijah got in a fight at the pigpen but lied and said they fell in the marshes. They stubbornly sat through supper, pretending the stench was from the stagnant water."

Everyone laughed, and Caroline made a mental note to start thinking of nicknames for Klaus. _Piggie poo? Mud butt? _Grinning at the possibilities, she helped Bonnie stack several cracked leather grimoires, pushing back the dark worry about why their locator spell didn't work. _The possibilities_.

Before she could internally panic yet again about the possibility of a traitor in their camp, she was distracted by Tyler's sharp cry. It looked like her beta had cut his palm on one of their obsidian blades. Cursing, he wrapped his shirt around his palm, while Genevieve quickly ran to him with a handkerchief. "Here, she murmured, "you'll want to use a clean cloth to avoid infection."

Genevieve fluttered her lashes; those pale blue eyes looked so hopefully at Tyler, and Caroline fought to tuck away her amused grin. _Especially when she kept touching his bare chest that was nowhere near where he'd injured himself_. When Genevieve started to clean the wound, Rebekah scoffed, impatiently shoving her out of the way to tend to Tyler's wound. "Tyler doesn't like gingerbread," she icily told her.

Caroline barely contained her glee as she exchanged a look with Bonnie and Hayley. The silly drama playing out would give the pack gossip for days if she let this drag out. Rolling her eyes, she told Tyler, "You actually took off your shirt for that little papercut on your hand. Drama queen."

As she watched Genevieve trying and failing to discretely steal glances at Tyler's sculpted torso, she could feel Rebekah go rigid, clearly ready to set fire to the clingy witch. Caroline hastily nodded toward a stack of bowls and sage bundles and said, "Genevieve, why don't you take some of this back to the main house? Elijah was looking for you earlier."

The witch flashed her a brief smile, scooping up the items along with the soiled handkerchief and soiled bandages, dipping her head briefly at Caroline before scurrying away.

"Wow. Did that ginger witch just try to pay you tribute like she was pack," Bonnie asked incredulously.

Hayley hotly retorted, "She's _not_ pack."

Rebekah kept obsessively checking Tyler's cut, adding additional bandages until it looked like he'd almost lost a limb. She wryly observed, "She's imprinted on you like a duckling."

They all laughed, and Caroline flippantly revealed, "She once told me 'Mothers are only good for leaving. But no matter what they do, you stupidly still love them and crave their approval.'" Shrugging, she added, "All of us have mommy issues; it's practically a requirement to be on our team."

"Evil witch who repeatedly tried to kill her children."

"Vindictive socialite."

"Power-hungry bitch with criticisms even sharper than her claws."

"Selfish abandoner."

"Drunk."

Exchanging looks of commiseration, somehow their morose expressions turned into sly grins after they revealed their mothers' sins. It was an unspoken bond they shared, this strong, stubborn group who faced their pain with sarcasm and knowing smiles. _They understood_.

* * *

Her wolf huffed in annoyance. She desired petting and instead her hybrid kept pacing the length of his room, muttering under his breath about betrayal and plotting. Coupled with the accent, it was like Shakespeare. _With fangs_. "We've already discussed this with my pack. And then again with your siblings. And then your brother gave us that incredibly boring speech about the history of the word _betrayal_. Instead of just blurting out that he desperately needs to get laid."

"This is serious, Caroline," Klaus growled, "the location spell didn't work and we're no closer to learning the traitor's identity!"

With a flash of fangs, she was on him, pushing her hybrid against the wall with a loud crash. _If her chosen could bare his teeth, so could she_. "As I said, _I am aware of the situation_. Until we have more information, we can't act. This war is a marathon, not a sprint."

The flare of gold in his gaze as he hotly assessed her was nearly as seductive as the deep rumble of his voice as he snarled, "In that garish shop where we growled together in the face of our enemy —"

"With a slide of your claws, witches' heads rolled," Caroline interrupted, biting down on his earlobe. The taste of his blood on her tongue made her wolf purr in delight.

Klaus fell to his knees, pushing up her ruffled sundress as he nipped at her exposed flesh. "My fearless wolf, charging our enemy and spilling their blood." As his tongue dipped inside her, he swore, "You make me howl."

Flames licked at her belly, and she clawed at his curls until they both panted with need. He pushed her thighs apart, touching her deep, _so deep_. Everything felt so right with her chosen, these rough moments sealed with velvet kisses. "You make me quiver," she gasped, riding his tongue so sweetly. She was still writhing against Klaus when he unzipped his pants, pumping his cock with one hand while he stroked her with the other.

The first push inside made Caroline moan against his mouth, and then Klaus angled his hips. _Just the way she liked_.

"Fuck, sweetheart."

"Yes, _that_," she whined, squeezing him until he sped up his thrusts, bringing them both to the brink until they shattered together.

As their wolves lazily rolled in that blissful moment, Caroline hummed in satisfaction. It was _excellent_ petting.

* * *

The platinum and diamond garland napkin rings sparkled underneath the Baroque crystal chandelier's glow. Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah's inability to host a simple dinner. It was tasteful and elegant and ridiculously excessive, and she was pleased to see that despite her pack's preference for more casual fare, the group she'd selected to attend took everything in stride.

"Pretentious is my sister's middle name," Klaus murmured, brushing his lips across her knuckles. "However, you can take comfort in the knowledge that I convinced my brother to forgo his usual stuffy speech about the importance of honor and loyalty."

"Good," she nodded, pecking him on a dimple. "Our people already understand what's at stake."

"And if they don't..."

Klaus solemnly agreed, "If they don't, we'll take care of it."

The servants quietly poured a crimson cabernet into everyone's crystal goblets, and Caroline let out a little squeal of delight. The Originals' wine cellar, while sometimes lacking in imagination, always stocked the staples that even her pack's discriminating palettes could appreciate. She eagerly swirled the thick, rich vintage to release its bouquet. The notes of blackberry and cherry with a hint of cloves made her mouth water in anticipation, but underneath it was a faint odor. _Unmistakable_.

Caroline briefly stiffened before her lips curled into a knowing smile. The wine had been poisoned with wolfsbane. _Also known as 'aconite'_. The Crescent pack's winery was called _Aconite Kiss_, for fuck's sake. She scoffed — the enemy had gotten lazy with their research. She squeezed Klaus' hand, subtly shaking her head.

Klaus' brow furrowed, but quickly smoothed as he understood. While wolfsbane wouldn't harm him, his hybrids would be affected. He used the sire bond to prevent them from drinking, and then leaned back in his chair, adopting a casual appearance that made Caroline envious.

Raising her glass, the alpha stood up, bidding her pack to do the same. Together, they drained their goblets, and Caroline announced with a wicked gleam, "We heartily drink your poison and ask for more."


	14. Chapter 14: A Very Trusting Nature

Author's note: The song the Crescent pack sings in this chapter is an old folk song called "Show Me the Way to Go Home" (also sung in one of my favorite scenes from _Jaws_).

Warning: Some violence. Angst, because I couldn't put it off any longer.

* * *

An eerie calm settled over the group as they realized the enemy had made a move. _A traitor had poisoned the wine_. Her pack had been spoiling for a fight, but as alpha, she forced their patience. The traitor would reveal their game soon. In the meantime, her pack channeled their frustration into livening up the too-formal dinner with Anna surprising everyone by bringing out her fiddle. Ever since Jeremy's murder, she'd been withdrawn, but now she seemed to pour all of her emotions into the music.

The first notes Bonnie sang while Anna played made their pack howl in delight; the familiar folk song had them all clapping and stomping along.

"_Show me the way to go home,  
I'm tired and I want to go to bed,  
Cos I had a little drink about an hour ago,  
And it's gone right to my head,  
No matter where I roam,  
On land or sea or foam,  
You will always hear me singing this song,  
Show me the way to go home."_

The Crescent Clan loved the spontaneity Anna and Bonnie's music provided, often breaking out in song when working at the winery. They formed intricate lines as they twirled their partners, bodies easily following the routines of the old barn dances their pack had performed for generations. Rebekah picked up the rhythm right away, letting Tyler swing her in a wide circle before they linked arms with the group making a star pattern.

Caroline noted Elijah's uncomfortable expression as he shuffled awkwardly off to the side, and she stomped her feet in time to the music as she made her way over to him. "Your pack is very lively," he said brusquely, nodding toward the trio that were banging on overturned champagne buckets.

"We find that sterling silver champagne buckets are best for keeping time with the music," she said with a wink, only to let out a squeak of surprise when Elijah twirled her into his arms.

She settled against his strong frame, the amused grin a sharp departure from his normally serious face. "I'm fairly certain your frolicking has roots in the old country's festival dances. Let's see what my foggy memory can recall, hmm?"

As he expertly did the skip step with a reverse partner change, she brushed her curls out of her face just in time to see Genevieve twirling in front of Klaus. Her wolf snorted derisively when she saw how the witch seemed to be little more than a scrawny neck and awkward limbs. _Did she really think those moves were seductive?_

Elijah distracted her with a sideways shuffle, his eyebrow raised as he asked, "You've a very trusting nature. I can't imagine Niklaus would offer you the same courtesy if a former lover wished to dance with you."

She frowned, trying to determine what the stuffy Original was trying to do. _Maybe he was just that socially awkward?_ As they completed a half-turn and briefly links elbows with the two couples beside them, she replied, "It's just a matter of your heart feeling that connection. You'd never feel threatened by something that's obvious inferior." Caroline jerked her chin toward a giggling Hayley who looked adoringly at Bonnie while she sang. "Do you feel jealous when you see Hayley with someone else? You guys were a thing once, right?"

Elijah cleared his throat, a faint redness coloring his cheeks as murmured lowly, "It was a mere flirtation, nothing more. Certainly nothing as grand as the bond you share with my brother." After exchanging brief bows, they clasped hands once more and Klaus' brother looked wistful as he added, "That you call each other 'chosen' is a feat to be admired and envied."

With a forward step plus two back steps, she caught a brief glimpse of Klaus spinning Genevieve, and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at how uncoordinated they looked. Her chosen exchanged a quick wink with her, and she could tell he was reaching the limits of his patience with the clingy redhead. "Elijah, it's never too late to find a connection. When you least expect it, suddenly you'll be caught up in some shenanigans and at the very center of the mess will be your chosen — trust me," she told him with a silly grin, abandoning Elijah to go save Klaus from Genevieve's painfully obvious bedroom eyes.

She sidestepped Rebekah and Tyler's eager dancing, noting that she'd never seen the Original look so carefree while Tyler led her in a complicated bit of footwork they used to practice over and over as children. She couldn't wait to tease him later about those extra lessons Matt used to give him. Just before she reached Klaus, Genevieve performed a clumsy spinning movement in which Klaus missed the wrist change, causing her to accidentally scratch his forearm.

Her wolf snarled at the scent of Klaus' blood, and she threw Genevieve a searing glare as she carefully examined her mate's wound. "I'm sorry," the witch quickly stammered, "I wasn't paying attention." Catching the wolf silver in her gaze, Genevieve hastily backed away, wisely showing some sense of self-preservation.

"Clumsy bitch," Caroline muttered, gently touching Klaus' wound.

He rumbled good-naturedly, lightly tugging his arm away. "It's fine, love. No need to cause a fuss." She opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly gave her a kiss, gray eyes darkening slightly as his whisper carried a hard edge. "I'm not made of glass."

Her hackles wanted to rise at her chosen's tone, but she stilled her wolf; they all were furious since the unknown traitor had poisoned the wine. Forcing a smile that was all bite, she tugged at his hand, guiding him up a winding staircase. As her hybrid followed closely behind her, his breath began catch, a grumbling huff that turned ragged at the back of his throat. She could sense the shift in his temper, and his wolf spun her around with a low growl.

Caroline slammed into the heavy paneled door, the bronze wall sconces rattling and creaking under the force of their wolves' hunger. Hybrid gold lit up his gaze as he explored her mouth, and she hooked a leg around his hip to draw him close. She loved the possessive touch of his hands as they explored her body. Letting out a moan, she scratched her nails at the base of his neck, toying with his curls.

Klaus' arm brushed against her nipples again and again until they were stiff little points and her lips twisted into a naughty grin when she slid her tongue along his rapidly healing scratch. Caroline's wolf still chaffed at the thought of the foolish witch marking her chosen — no matter how accidental and fleeting the injury had been — and she intended to lay her claim once more with a bite. _Perhaps many bites_.

"Mine," she snarled, wolf-silver bright in her gaze as she lightly pressed her fangs to his flesh.

Klaus stilled against her, withdrawing his eager explorations. Without warning, his forearm was pressed to her throat, and it was difficult to say who was more surprised. It was the startled expression on his handsome face that kept her wolf from becoming enraged. She let out a low growl of warning, pleased when he immediately stepped back.

"I — emotions are running high from the earlier unpleasantness. I think it's best for me to retire for the evening, sweetheart." He placed a brief kiss to her forehead, murmuring, "Forgive me."

Later, Caroline realized it wasn't Klaus' arm to her throat that chilled her — it was the coldness in his stare when he did it.

* * *

It was the first time she'd slept apart from Klaus since they'd arrived in New Orleans. Her wolf was on edge, as evidenced by how she gnashed her teeth at Hayley over breakfast. _In her defense, it was the last piece of bacon_.

"What's up your ass," Rebekah asked, adding a generous dollop of honey butter to her drop scones. "If this is about Nik —"

"It's not," Caroline snarled. _Her cold bed was her business_. "Matt called with the latest Salvatore brothers' fuckup. Crazy Eyes and Greasy Bouffant forgot to repair the fencing along the north slope and the deer got into our vines. Nearly destroyed the chardonnay crop."

Rebekah frowned. "Hmm. You're taking it better than I would've thought — Nik slipping away for an early run and scouting mission."

Caroline tensed, taking a deep breath to calm her wolf's fury. She noticed Hayley's furrowed brow, and appreciated her pack member's concern. Klaus would've been furious if she'd taken off without informing him. _What the hell was going on?_ "Klaus can do as he likes. We're all angry and frustrated by how well-informed our enemy seems to be."

"Klaus owes my alpha his respect," Tyler unexpectedly snarled, coming downstairs to join them at the breakfast table. As her pack beta, he'd been informed of Klaus' unexpected aggression toward her last night. _They kept to the code_. Naturally, Tyler had been enraged, but he understood that it ultimately was Caroline's responsibility to decide whether to retaliate.

She sternly shook her head at Tyler, willing him to be silent. _It was pack business_. He took the hint, and dropped a quick kiss to Rebekah's shoulder. The sweet intimacy made Caroline smile despite her own troubles. It was amusing to see Rebekah blush like an inexperienced girl under Tyler's flirtatious wink.

Excited yipping and a rush of footsteps interrupted their breakfast as the rowdy Portland pack of hybrids crowded into the kitchen nook, all talking excitedly about their morning run with Klaus. They stood around the table stuffing toast and muffins into their mouths while Rebekah gave an affronted sniff. Clearly, Klaus hadn't bothered to instill table manners when he sired his hybrids.

Caroline's breath caught as Klaus strolled in, a swagger to his step that made her wolf rumble with pleasure. _Until she smelled the blood_. Nostrils flared as she caught the scent of rabbits. _He'd hunted without her_. She told herself that sharing prey animals with his hybrids wasn't the issue — she often had hunted with her own pack to strengthen their bonds. But this felt different. _Wrong_.

"You hunted," Caroline stiffly observed, temper flaring as she detected the challenge in his return stare.

"As I often do," Klaus indifferently replied, pouring a glass of orange juice. As he signaled his hybrids to follow, he paused briefly, his gray eyes cold as he studied her. His lips quirked as though enjoying a private joke as he said, "Perhaps you should try it. These days, your wolf seems..._diminished_."

Rebekah frowned, sending Caroline an apologetic look before flashing away after her brother.

Caroline clenched her fists in anger, her power bleeding through until all of the sterling utensils curled like ribbons. Chaotic thoughts crowded her mind as her wolf clawed and snarled against her skin. _How dare he_. No amount of anger or fear about their war could excuse his behavior.

Hayley's tone was brittle, barely above a sharp whisper as she commented, "Bonnie told me what you did for her years ago. About the husband who saw honor in her bruises. And how you made it stop."

"Some husbands need to be stopped," Tyler solemnly agreed.

Caroline held her tongue, welcoming her wolf's thoughts and the chaos that followed as she pondered the disconcerting, fragile bonds of mates.


End file.
